Joshua's Sweet Isabella
by fitever
Summary: Like a predator I stalked Sam and growled, baring my teeth at him. He didn't move. He was too shocked that I had phased. "Bella!" Everyone shouted and stared at me. I looked at them all, but my focus landed on Jared and remained there.
1. Home Coming

_**Summary: **__**Bella is Sam's little sister, half sister. They both have the same dad… Joshua Uley. Bella lives with her father in New York, whilst Sam lives with his mother in La Push, Washington. Neither knows that the other exists. So when Joshua Uley and his beloved little girl move back to La Push what trouble happens in their 'happy family'. **_

_**Disclaimer…**__** I do not own anything Twilight related. Unfortunately it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! So selfish! lol :[ **_

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella. **_

_**Chapter One : Home Coming. **_

_**BPOV.**_

I had never felt pain like this before. My heart had broken into millions of pieces, turned into tears and now washed my face with my heart ache. How could anyone survive this agonizing feeling? My beautiful, harebrained mother was now dead. She was so innocent, loving and caring, selfless and beautiful. How could this happen to her? My father looked at her dead body, cold and white with complete shock and pain stitched in his face. I closed my eyes. I couldn't see this picture any more. It was killing me. It was killing my dad, someone who never showed his emotions to others around him.

My eyes tightly shut as I sobbed. My heartache finally breaking through the tough skin my father had brought me up in. Then the heat of his skin wrapped around me as I felt the liquid of his tears fall onto my hair. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I held him so tightly I thought I would break his bones. Luckily my father was a strong man, mentally and physically, he wouldn't break. My mothers death seemed to kill apart of him though, but I expected nothing less. He loved her like no other, she was his soul mate. He always told me that, and she would always agree.

I remember every time they told me that their love was unique, then they would look into one another's eyes and I saw it. It was true love, they were each others soul mates and I envied it. I couldn't bare this new pain, just thinking how my father was going to survive this. Nothing was more important to him than his family. And now he had lost one of the most important people in it.

"My sweet Isabella. She loved us both very much. Don't mourn her death - celebrate the life she had with us." He kissed my forehead as his beautiful russet skin, that I had always been envious about, completely smothered me. I nodded into his hot chest and continued to cry. "Your mother and I love you very much. I wont let anything happen to you. Never." I knew he meant how my mothers death was brought about. Killed in a car accident, by a drunk driver.

"Daddy!" I sobbed as he clutched me tighter to him.

"Shh, shh." He attempted to sooth me. "Do you still want to move?" He asked tenderly. I nodded. My mothers last wish, to move back to where my father and mother had met and fell in love. La Push, Washington. "Okay, baby girl." My mom and dad moved from Washington five years before I was born. Now we were going back, only missing one person. I wasn't sure how dad would handle this without her. But it's what she wanted. I knew she'd want us to go on with out her.

I shut down the next three days. Then it was her funeral. We were driving down to La Push after her wake. My father woke me up gently as he tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. I smiled softly as he smiled back and left me in my room. Today was going to be hard. But dad was determined for us to move on. It's what my mother would have wanted, he kept telling me. So I nodded and agreed.

After showering in the heat of the water cascading down my silent figure, I got out after the heat cooled into ice. I shivered as The warmth from the towel contrasted with the cold I had just been in. My dad told me their was a suit in my wardrobe that he bought for the funeral. I looked at the mournful clothing. It was a Chanel little black dress with a matching dinner jacket and Chanel sun glasses which were very dark with the logo on the leg. I don't know why he spent his money on such extravagant clothing for me. He even got designer stiletto heels. I kept my hair down in it's natural loose curls, with the sunglasses sweeping my fringe out of my eyes.

Once dressed I cautiously made my way down to where my dad was dressed in his own designer suit. He smiled softly as he saw me. "Ready to go baby?" I nodded once again as he took my hand and walked me to his Lamborghini Gallardo in dark steel gray. My dad had left his 'poor' life in La Push, when my mother was pregnant with me, determined to make me and mom happy, he became a highly successful judge.

But he had saved enough money to retire early. He was going to be joining the La Push Police department when we moved and I would be enrolled into the res school. When we pulled up to the church, there was a lot of people. And I mean claustrophobic amounts. I shied away into my fathers side when he opened my door.

"These are all the people who loved your mother, Isabella. Look how loved she was. Now just think how lucky we were to have so much of her in our lives."

"I miss her." I mumbled, but as usual he heard and gripped me into a tight hug. People watching saw my tears and smiled sympathetically for my loss, my heartache. But it wasn't enough, my mother wasn't here. We took our seats after we had greeted everyone and thanked them all for coming. My dad stood up to say his peace. Unknown to me, he began to sing.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had I took what's mine by eternal your soul out into the may be over but it won't stop there,I am here for you if you'd only touched my heart you touched my changed my life and all my love is blind and that I knew when,My heart was blinded by you.I've kissed your lips and held your your dreams and shared your bed.I know you well, I know your smell.I've been addicted to my my have been the have been the one for me.I am a dreamer and when I wake,You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you as you move on, remember me,Remember us and all we used to beI've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.I've watched you sleeping for a while.I'd be the father of your child.I'd spend a lifetime with you.I know your fears and you know 've had our doubts but now we're fine,And I love you, I swear that's true.I cannot live without my my have been the have been the one for I still hold your hand in mine when I'm I will bear my soul in time,When I'm kneeling at your my my have been the have been the one for me.I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

My tears were pouring as my fathers own eyes shed his grief. His eyes fell on mine and he closed his eyes, opening them to see me with all the love he had. I couldn't stop crying as he came to sit next to me and held me close. "It's okay baby, I wont leave you. My sweet Isabella." He kissed my forehead as I looked around me at all the women and men with tears in their eyes. The rest of the service went by quickly. I felt numb listening to her few best friends say nice things about her, my dad seemed to be in the same daze as myself.

After everyone had left, me and dad started our journey to Washington. "It's going to get better. I promise you baby girl." Dad woke me out of my thoughts. We'd been on the road for hours. Maybe more. He looked at me as placed his hand on mine, which was on my thigh. "Only another hour or so and we'll be there." I nodded.

I wasn't sure how to react when we pulled up to La Push, first beach. "It's beautiful." I murmured. Dad wrapped his warm arm around my shoulders.

"This is where I met your mother." He whispered into my hair. Tears washed my face once again. "I know it's going to take time to move on from this Bella. But we'll be okay. If it's the last thing I do, I will make you happy again." He promised as I turned in his arms and rested my head in his chest as he wrapped his other arm around me, my own hands wrapping around his waist. Breathing in his scent I quickly felt my tears stopping.

"I love you daddy." I said as I broke away from his embrace. That's when I heard a low, painful howl. Dad stiffened. Quickly pulling me back into him, he searched the woodland area with his eyes, scanning the unknown threat. I thought he'd be used to the wildlife around here, he did live here for twenty years before he left. "Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Come on baby girl. Lets go home." I nodded as he held my hand and pulled me quickly to the car again. Still looking around us and into the woods. I felt eyes watching me. And it scared me.

"Dad!" I demanded his attention. He looked at me with… regret? "I'm scared." I announced as he engulfed me in a hug. I heard twigs snapping under someone's foot falls and my heart rate picked up, I was terrified.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But Washington is known for it's bear and wolf attacks. Please can I get you safe?" I nodded as he rushed us into his car again. Knowing he wasn't giving me the complete truth. But too tired to argue. He kept giving me side glances which were annoying me to no end.

"Dad!" I demanded, he looked away sheepish. "What's wrong?" He looked through the front windscreen and ignored my question. I couldn't handle his strange behaviour. So I let sleep over come me whilst he parked up. I was too tired and on the verge of sleep to really wake up and walk into my new home. Dad carried me out of the car.

"Fuck!" He said under his breath as my eyes opened slightly to see a wolf very close. I woke up startled and screamed. "No baby!" Dad tried to calm me down as the wolf just stared at me. I clawed onto my dad. "Isabella stop!" He said full of authority.

"Look!" I demanded, and sure enough he did as I asked and sighed. "Keep me safe." I pleaded as I repeated his promise to me. He looked torn. "Daddy?" I begged as he looked into my teary eyes. He nodded and walked me into the house. Setting me down to walk back out the door. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!" I screamed at him, he froze at the door. "Don't leave me like mom. Please dad. Don't leave me on my own!" He looked beaten as he shut the front door and walked up to me holding me in a death grip.

"I wont leave you baby girl." He whispered. "But I need to make sure your safe. Let me check it's gone." I reluctantly nodded as he left the room. Leaving me standing alone in the blackness of the early morning hours. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into the sun rising and I was still standing in the exact same spot he had left me in. Too scared to think of the obvious. He was gone, just like mom, he left me.

I felt my heart clench as I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Tears engulfing me as my already blood shot eyes stung with the new tears. Red eyed and broken I fell apart. He left me. Mom left me. I was on my own. Sleep eventually engulfed my body and that's where I remained until hot arms picked me up. I snuggled into their heat.

"I can't wait to meet you." The voice murmured and then the heat was gone and the coolness of fresh sheets engulfed me. Too tired to wake up I remained in my sleepy daze.

"Bella!" I heard someone familiar call out. Groggily waking up to a slight chuckle I looked into the eyes of my father. I said nothing, did nothing. Just stared. "Sorry I was out so long." I felt the tears starting and apparently so did he, so he turned his head away.

"I need to shower." I stated as he groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Bella. I need you to meet some people. There's some things you have to know." I nodded.

"Okay."

"Your very upset with me?" He asked and I nodded. "Please forgive me baby girl?" I agreed and he left. I got washed and dressed quickly as dad said we had company coming over. I looked at my clock it was now eleven am. I had no idea what time these friends of his were coming over.

"Dad?" I yelled. I heard him get up and shuffle to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"When are you friends coming?" He laughed as I heard other laughs too. Great they were already here.

"Their already here baby." I groaned and he laughed, obviously hearing it. I knew my dad had very sensitive hearing. I thought it strange for someone to have such heightened senses, but he just laughed at me every time I complained about it. "Come down when your ready. Their all eager to meet you." I laughed. How many did he have over?

"Why?" I mumbled to myself, but dad was on my case once more.

"Just want to see how gorgeous you are." I scoffed at that. I was nothing compared to how mom used to look. Or even my dad. They were both attractive people and they produced a plain Jane. I felt sorry for them. They had been cheated if you ask me. "Just get your ass down here!" He finalised as I giggled. Slowly walking to my door and shutting it after me. I danced down the stairs. "In the lounge."

"Um, daddy?" He chuckled as he walked into the hall way.

"In here baby girl." I nodded as he wrapped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into the crowded room. There were a few gasps as I walked in. I looked at them all and smiled. But instantly turned to my dad for some form of an introduction. "Baby this is my old friends." He pointed to a few of the older men. "This is Billy Black."

"Hello." I said timidly as dad squeezed my shoulder in support.

"It is lovely to meet you Isabella." I nodded in thanks.

"This is Charlie Swan, he's the Chief of police in La Push." I smiled warmly and he just stared, it was rather uncomfortable. "Charlie?" My dad tried to break the trance he was under.

"She looks so much like Renee." He stared at me. "It's nice to meet you Isabella." I nodded.

"Thanks, you too." He smiled and nodded his head.

"This is Quil senior. He's my friends dad, my friend died of a bear attack." I nodded and smiled sadly towards the old man, who seemed to be staring intently at me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded and smiled in appreciation.

"It's lovely to meet you Isabella." His voice was fragile, but still had a strong quality to it. "You really are the spitting image of your mother, but you have your fathers eyes." I blushed and bit my lip as I thanked him for his compliment.

"I don't know who you got your shyness from? Neither of your parents were shy." My blush deepened as dad chuckled and pulled me closer to his side. I looked at the kind woman who seemed to be staring just like every other person. "My name is Sue Clearwater. My husband Harry and your dad were good friends, my husband died of a heart attack. But these are my children. This is Leah and Seth."

"Hi. I'm sorry for your loss also." They all smiled and thanked me. I looked up at my dad, when he kissed my forehead and looked at the group of boys.

"These boys are my friends children." I smiled at dad as he pointed to a tall guy, dark shaggy hair and black eyes, all of the boys muscled up and tall, he smiled softly at me. "This is Billy's son, Jacob." I nodded and smiled.

"Hello Jacob." His smile widened and his eyes sparkled as he looked me up and down.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." I nodded. "This is the rest of our gang. Brady, Collin, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Sam." I looked at them all. But also looking up at my dad for some signal that it was okay to talk to them or interact with them, he slyly nodded as I looked back at the boys and landed on a pair of chocolate brown orbs, staring at me intently. I had no clue which one he was, but he had my attention completely. Even when several growls interrupted my silent stare. He was beautiful. His sleek black hair, shiny, straight and chopped at the bottom of his neck, his body muscled up and tall, maybe 6"5, plump, kissable lips and high cheek bones. I was most definitely drooling by now.

"Bella." Dad shook me slightly. I blushed as I looked up at him, but when a different growl came from the God's bare chest I turned back to him and he blushed under his russet skin. I bit my lip as my own blush was called upon. "Jared stop staring at my daughter!" Dad sounded very menacing. Jared however looked annoyed. He growled at my dad and I raised my eyebrows.

"Your _growling_?" I stated. Everyone seemed shocked, then burst out laughing. I blushed at embarrassing myself. Dad however hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess we should explain some stuff." One of the older boys said. I smiled from under my dad's watchful gaze. Dad tensed as this boy spoke and glared at him.

"Dad." I whispered he looked at me expectant. "It's rude to glare at people. Especially if he's your friends son." He laughed a non amused laugh and nodded. I heard someone murmur, 'especially since he's your own kid, Joshua.' My head picked up and I stared at the person who had spoken. It was Billy. "What did you say?" I demanded. No longer caring that I was staring. Dad held onto me tighter. "Dad, what did he mean?" I looked up at dad who was giving serious evils to Billy.

"Nothing." He said sternly as if finishing that subject. He was still glaring at Billy.

"No. He said-"

"Isabella. Enough." Dad finalised. I yanked myself out of his grip and walked further into the room of people. I felt so short, even if most of them were sitting down. Dad tried to pull me back to him. But my mind was set on getting closer to Billy.

"'Especially since he's your own kid, Joshua'." I kept going.

"We have to start from the beginning now." Dad muttered under his breath.

"Oh no, please don't strain yourself." I mocked. "I just got told that you have a son… not just any son, he's right fucking there!" I pointed at Sam. "Yes. You need to start from the fucking beginning!" I yelled. Not caring I was making a huge scene in front of these people.

"Calm down Isabella." My dad warned.

"Calm down!" I demanded. "How the fuck did you think I was going to react. Were you ever going to tell me about him? How old is he?" I looked at Sam.

"I'm twenty three." I laughed very amused at this.

"Five years before me! What did you do!" I glared at my father. "Found mom and ran away from your responsibility?" Everyone seemed interested in his answer.

"It's not like that. I left Sam's mother before I knew she was pregnant, I was with your mom when she told me she was pregnant. Renee and me had just moved to New York. His mother didn't want me to be involved in his life."

"What do you mean!" Sam got defensive. Dad sighed.

"Your mom knew I imprinted on Renee and said having another woman's baby in our relationship would be hard for Renee. I tried to reason with her, but she was adamant. I gave her money, but she sent it back. I gave you cards and presents for your birthdays, Christmas's and such, but she sent them back. She didn't want me in your life."

"You wanted to be there?" Sam asked. Tears close to falling down his cheeks. Dad nodded and looked between me and Sam.

"When Bella came into my world I tried even harder to get to you. I even went to a lawyer, but that's when your mom got rather nasty. She said she would leave La Push and not tell me where you were going. I couldn't do anything if there was any future hope of seeing you again." He looked at me apologetically. "Baby girl, that's not the beginning though." He looked at the rest of them, who all nodded.

"Dad I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"I still should have told you, you had a brother." I smiled. Then he changed subjects. "You always complained about my super hearing. "He chuckled. "That's not out of nowhere. Me and my friends, and their children are very special." I nodded. " Can we go for a walk?" I nodded. "Sam you too." He nodded and stood up obediently. I took a hold of my fathers hand as Sam stepped by my side watching me carefully.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I teased. He blushed at being caught.

"It's hard to believe I have a little sister." He looked disbelieving. "But here you are." I smiled and nodded.

Dad stopped us, just as we walked through the woods. Looking at me, then nodding at Sam.

"Baby girl, do you remember last night, the wolf?" I nodded as I looked at his questioningly. "Look." He said pointing to the small clearing, where a huge wolf, the same wolf, appeared. I screamed and pushed dad back towards the house.

"Where's Sam, he can get hurt!" I yelled, looking back at the wolf, who was no sitting down, a funny rumbling noise coming from his chest. "Are wolves meant to make that sound?"

"Baby, you know werewolves are men who turn into wolves. Well Sam and the others in that room are all werewolves. This is Sam." He gestured. I screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"Sam phase back, she needs to see you phase." Right in front of me, the wolf started shaking, his fur turned into flesh and his bones broke and fixed again into a human figure, Sam's figure. There he stood, naked and breathing heavily in front of me. So what do I do? I faint. Obviously.


	2. She Wolf

**_Joshua's Sweet Isabella._**

**_Chapter Three : She Wolf. _**

**_BPOV._**

I was sat with my back against his chest. His legs wrapped around my waist and twisted with my own into a jumble of legs. His arms encircled my waist as his fingers went under my top and traced circles in my skin on my belly. His touch was like a fire burning me with desire and I was willingly following into the lustful state he had planted us in. My head rested against his shoulder as his chin laid tenderly on top of my head. I could feel every breath he took, his chest rising and falling was tranquil and amazingly soothing as his heart beats softly pumped in rhythm.

I sighed as he planted a kiss on my temple, his lips lingering as he kept the sweet touch against my skin, his arms tightened their grip and I was even closer to his beautiful body. He breathed out gently as he nuzzled his face into my hair. I bit my lip as my hands rested on his inner thigh, where my own leg should have been, but was under his. It looked like I had just given him a piggy back ride and fell onto the floor. I giggled at the image, causing Jared to stir behind me.

"Can I see you?" I asked sweetly as his eyes popped out slightly. I rolled my eyes at his dirty thoughts. "As a wolf." I clarified shyly as he squeezed me softly and nodded into my hair. But not letting go. I giggled as he moaned.

"Now?" He asked put out. "I'm comfy." He whined as I smiled and unwrapped his arms from around me, so I could kiss the inside of his hand. He stopped breathing as I did and I smiled internally. And turned around so I was straddling him.

"Please?" I whispered. He stuttered as My kisses kept going up his arm to the crook of his elbow, I looked up at him through my lashes. His heart got abnormally fast.

"W, what?" He asked. I chuckled as my lips trailed up his arm, feeling his muscles flex under me as he tensed when I got to his shoulder I asked again.

"I want to see you as a wolf." He grimaced, but it quickly wiped away as I kissed and sucked on his collar bone. He moaned as I breathed a laugh on his heated skin. My tongue dashed out as I licked the salty sweat from his skin on his neck, kissing and sucking as I reached under his jaw. All coherent words had left him as I bit his jaw playfully, his grip tightened around my waist with his now free arms.

"B, Bella." He panted as I smirked.

"Jared?" He winced as he shut his eyes.

"Don't stop." He breathed as I licked along his jaw to his chin. I stopped. "Please." He begged. I smiled warmly as he opened his eyes and love overflowed in the eyes staring back at me. He licked his lips in anticipation as my forehead rested on his, my mouth nearing his every second as he got fed up he pulled my waist to him, so my mouth crashed into his. He smiled under our lips and I smiled too at his impatience.

His lips were soft and warm. Caressing my own as if they were a Goddesses, and he was the faithful follower. His tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance as I cautiously opened, his tongue dove straight in and searched every little detail inside my mouth. I moaned at the taste of him, Lord knows he has given me the sweetest candy in the store. Unwillingly I pulled back. He whimpered as I smiled softly.

"Wolf." I said as he groaned and rested his head against my chest. His lips kissing against my breast bone between my breasts as his tongue licked up my cleavage. I moaned and bit my lip hard, my eyes shut gently as I let his mouth take over my senses.

"Look's like we got here just in time!" Someone shouted over other people laughing. My eyes shot open as Jared groaned again. The laughing increased, this time it was more clearer who was there. Dad. He was definitely one of the men laughing. Great. I'm surprised he didn't already have the cuffs on Jared. I looked back at Jared his head resting where he had been kissing. My fingers brushed through his hair as he sighed.

"I still want to see." I said softly as the others were feet away from us now. Dad growled thinking the worst. "DAD!" I whined as I turned to see him shaking slightly.

"You are not seeing anything!" He warned I giggled as I kissed Jared's forehead, causing him to look up and smile a heart breaking wide grin. I'm sure my eyes mimicked the amount of love pooling out of his eyes.

"I want to see him as a wolf." I stated.

"Oh. Okay then." As if I needed my dad's permission to see him! I turned to see the group of people behind us.

"Search party already?" I looked at dad as he blushed slight pink under his cheeks. I giggled as the others laughed at his reaction.

"No, just seeing how you two kids are getting along." He raised his eyebrow at me and I raised mine back. "You look like your mother when you do that." He complained as I giggled. "Every time I did something wrong, she raised her left eyebrow!" He shook his head with a fond smile. Then it left as he started thinking about her. I left Jared's embrace to hug my dad.

"Love you daddy." I whispered as he hugged me in a death grip. This was his message; he was never letting go. And I understood that, hell I even accepted it.

"I love you too baby girl." He kissed my forehead and sighed. "Right so Jared's phasing?" He asked. I nodded excitedly. Looking back at Jared who was smiling as he nodded. "Why don't you all phase? See if Bella can tell who's who." He laughed.

"I don't remember their names as humans!" I protested as dad hugged my side.

"We'll help." He said as he pointed to Sue, Billy and old Quil who were all smiling and nodding like mad men. I agreed and the pack left to go into the woods.

"So how is it going with Jared?" Dad asked casually with a smile in his lips. But before I could answer their was a horrendous howling and snapping sound. I could see tree's being knocked down and the sound of wolves colliding. I looked in horror as two wolves were fighting as the others tried to break them up. Dad instantly pulled me behind him and stepped back to keep me away. What the hell happened?

Sam, the huge black wolf was snapping at a shaggy chocolate brown wolf with a white tip on his tale, he looked beautiful, I felt a pull to it, wait… was it Jared?

"Jared stop! Sam!" I yelled. But they kept fighting. It was horrible to watch, blood splattered everywhere. Chunks of fur were degraded to the ground. Jared phased back and stood weakly in front of Sam, who lunged again. I cried and ran out of my dad's grip. Not getting there fast enough Sam had taken a powerful blow against Jared's weak human body, he fell limply to the ground and I screamed. "NO!" Sprinting to Jared's limp body I cried and couldn't breath through my sobs. "Jared, no! Please, please, please." I chanted. Sam was still too angry to phase back. "Why did you phase, your stronger as a wolf!" I asked, but he was just limp, lifeless. "Don't die." I begged as I checked for a pulse. It was very weak. "I swear Jared if you die I'm coming right after you!" I growled out as his eyelids blinked slightly.

I felt others around me, all gasping in shock and grief as they looked at his limp figure. "Bella you have to move for us to help him." Das said calmly to me. I growled again, and he looked taken aback. I kept Jared's head in my lap, bloody and pale. I cried. Rocking us.

"Bella we need to get him to our doctor!" Sam said, with agony in his voice. I shot my head up and glared at him. He flinched away from the hate in my eyes.

"Look at what you've done to him!" I demanded whilst yelling at him. I was getting so angry at him, my body was shaking just as badly as theirs before they phased, I felt my skin heat up as I placed my shaking hand across Jared's cheek as softly as I could muster, but it didn't calm me down, seeing his blood on my hands tipped me over the edge. Sam lunged at me then, pushing me away from Jared I cried as I felt my bones break and my skin tear. I growled fiercely at Sam. He backed off as I started to howl/growl at him. His eyes were wide. And that's when my final piece of humanity left me and my body phased into a huge wolf.

Like a predator I stalked Sam and growled, baring my teeth at him. He didn't move. He was too shocked that I had phased. "Bella?!" Everyone shouted and stared at me. I looked at them all, but my focus landed on Jared and remained there. I grew silent of my noises and quietly walked to his frail body. Everything pulled me into him, held me to him. And he was hurt. I felt water leave my eyes as my head bowed and gently nudged his cheek. He didn't move. I whined and he stirred slightly, his head turned closer to my muzzle as my fur brushed his skin softly.

"We expected it to happen sometime." Sue said as she simply stared at me. "He's healing quickly Bella. Don't worry. He'll be fine. Just stay with him." I nodded as I budged his head softly with my nose again. He moaned and parted his lips softly as he drew in breath. I whimpered as I lay my body around his, protectively. Dad stepped forward, but it was to close to him, so I growled warningly and he stepped back.

Holding his hands up in surrender, "I'm not going to do anything to him Bella. I want to make sure your okay?" He asked. I ignored him. No I wasn't okay, Jared was hurt, by my brother of all people! Someone I had only met today and already thinks he can play protective big brother. I wasn't buying it. Jared had done nothing wrong for Sam to fight with him like that. He was a dirty fighter. Id give him a fucking fight, see how he's fare against me.

Jared whimpered beside me, and my head brushed his again, he murmured slightly as he leaned closer to my touch. He would be okay. If not I'd kill Sam and then me. Jared's eyes opened slightly and looked at me. He was confused, but felt the pull to me as usual. "Jared it's okay, Bella phased after Sam attacked you."

"Bella." He whispered. I pushed my head against his and he sighed, nodding. "Thank you." I rubbed my nose under his ear, as he smiled, closing his eyes again. "Beautiful Bella." He murmured before he slept. I didn't move from his side as he snuggled into me. Someone phased with me, Leah.

_"Hey Bella. How's it going?" She asked, happily. _

_"Jared's hurt, so not great." I said back to her. She agreed by nodding her head. _

_"Have you seen what you look like? Got to say I'm jealous." She laughed. I shook my head and instantly she thought about how I looked and I smiled. I was black, pure, shiny black fur covered my wolf form. I did look good, for an oversized dog, anyway._

_"Not bad at all." I said. _

_"Are you going to phase back or what? We were going to carry Jared to his house to rest in his bed." I nodded. _

_"I'll phase, but I'm not leaving him." I stated as she smiled and agreed. _

_"That was wrong of Sam. But as soon as he read Jared's thoughts about him nearly fingering you and you asking him to stop he kind of lost it. He may not have been in your life very long, but he already feels very protective over you. It's like Jared, you love him so fast, everything is enhanced when you're a wolf." I nodded in thanks. "I'll get you some clothes." And she phased back._

Jared held fistfuls of my fur and pulled himself closer to me. I put a protective/possessive arm around his torso as he held onto me tighter. I smiled as he slept peacefully in my arms. He looked so innocent now, so peaceful, almost childlike. I noticed his brothers watching me carefully as I held him close to me. He whimpered and they took a step forward as I rubbed my head into his skin, he calmed. And I sighed.

Everyone watched us as Leah came back over in human form with clothes. "You may want to go into the trees so no one sees you." She offered. I shook my head and looked at Jared. "I'll look after him for you, make sure no one else hurts him." As much as I liked Leah, I couldn't risk it. I backed out of Jared's hold on me, instantly he whimpered and stirred from missing me. I quickly phased back, a few of them watching, pervs. Getting dressed quickly I went to lie down with Jared again.

He wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into his bloody chest, that had already healed and now had faint scars showing. I traced them softly as he kissed my hair, I looked up to see he had woken up. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey to you too." He smiled as he tightened his grip on me. "Your beautiful as a wolf." I blushed as he kissed my forehead, slowly trailing his kisses to my mouth. I moaned when he kissed me passionately, I turned us slightly so I was hovering over him, his lips never leaving mine and I couldn't care who was watching. I pulled back gasping for air. He was grinning smugly. As I smiled lovingly at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Much better now. I think your kisses make me heal quicker." We laughed as someone scoffed behind us, ignoring them, I continued.

"Tell me truthfully." I asked.

"Sore." He looked away.

"Why are you looking away from me?"

"Because I shouldn't show weakness. Not in front of you or the twins. I'm meant to be the man, the strong guy." He said with sadness in his eyes. I smiled as I kissed along his curved scar over his chest, his breathing hitched as one of his scars went to the top of his pubic hair. It was only now I realised he was naked since he phased back when Sam attacked him.

"I don't need you to act like that for me, I don't need a strong man. I'm strong, my dad raised me that way. I want someone who isn't afraid to show his feelings, his weaknesses." I said as I pulled back to look down. "Maybe we should get you some clothes?" He nodded as someone threw a pair of shorts at us. I helped him on with them as he gasped in pain every once in a while. I asked him where it hurt, he'd tell me and I kissed him better.

"Fuck." He hissed as his back arched to get his shorts over his ass. I asked him with my eyes where and he smiled happily. "My chest, right here." He placed his hand over his heart.

"My heart." I said as I kissed it tenderly as he looked at me with overly amounts of love in his eyes. "My heart is yours. Yours is mine." I said simply as he nodded in acceptance. And pulled me on top of him, when his shorts were securely on.

"I fell for you the moment I saw you. Right now I can't tell you how much I love you."

"I think I have an idea of how much. I love you too." I said, biting my lip and blushing. He smiled. "We both imprinted on one another." I said as his eyes popped out with happiness.

"You imprinted on me?" He nearly shouted out. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at us as I blushed and nodded my head. His body flew up, he cringed slightly but it didn't stop him from kissing me with everything he had in him, which I returned one hundred and ten percent.

"Come on lets get you in your bed so you heal completely." He pouted. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you until you feel better."

"You should never have said that." He smirked smugly.

"Why?"

"Because now I have no intention to get better." I laughed as he chuckled. I pulled him up slowly as he winced a few times, every time I apologised for hurting him. He brushed it off and said I didn't do anything. But I did, if I hadn't come to La Push Jared wouldn't be hurt, because Sam got protective.


	3. Sexually Abused

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**_

_**Chapter Four : Sexually abused.**_

_**BPOV**_

Brady and Collin helped Jared to their house as I followed. Jared was sleeping as we entered their house. "That's good, he can heal quicker when he sleeps. His body needs to relax and fix itself. He's too stubborn to admit even he needs to rest too." Collin laughed as he took him off of Brady effortlessly as he carried him upstairs.

"Do you guys mind if I sleep on the couch or something?" I asked as they both scoffed.

"He will kill us if he finds you on the couch, just sleep with him in his bed. It's what he'd want." Brady said as he opened Jared's bedroom door. It was a nice room, very masculine. But simple. It was cream with blue trimmings. His double bed fit snugly against the corner of his room. It was unexpectedly tidy for a guy. "Where the fuck does he keep his sleeping trousers?" He asked Collin who shrugged.

"Does he wear sleep trousers?" Collin asked, as they both looked at one another then me. I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you give him his underwear to sleep in?" I suggested as they nodded. "I'll go get a glass of water for him." I said making an excuse to give them some privacy to change him. I searched and found a glass, then filled it with cold water and walked back to his room. Knocking first.

"Come in." I opened the door to find Jared still sleeping and the guys putting him under the covers. "Our rooms are just down the hall. If you need anything just yell." And they left. Well where did I go from here? I found a clean laundry pile with folded up clothes that had been ironed. Finding a large shirt. I stripped my clothes off and put that on. Looking through his underwear drawer I found a pair of boxers and put them on to. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

I looked at his sleeping form and sighed. I crawled onto the bed nearest the wall and went behind Jared. So I was spooning him. I sighed again as I felt the heat of our skin mix. But it was too hot with both of us and a thick duvet. Jared stirred in front of me and turned so we were chest to chest, his arm snaked over my waist and brought me closer to him. Okay, now I was boiling with heat. His eyes flickered open. And smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bella." He murmured.

"Hey you." I murmured back. Giving him a kiss on his lips softly. He moaned as he tightened his grip on me. Burning! This was way too hot. I pulled back from his embrace as he opened his eyes again and looked at me questioningly. "I'm too hot." I said sadly as he smiled.

"You usually cool down after the fist few phases. Just get used to not wearing so much."

"Or sleeping with other hot bodies." I added as he shook his head with a pout on his lips.

"Your wearing my shirt." He stated. I blushed and nodded.

"I didn't want to go back home to the wrath of my father, so I asked the twins if I could stay on your couch and they said you would want me in here with you. I didn't have anything to sleep in." He chuckled as he played with the hem of my shirt. His hands going under the fabric he rubbed his thumb against my skin and I sighed.

"I wouldn't have minded if you slept naked beside me." He said with an amused smile. I rolled me eyes, as he brought me closer to him, kissing me passionately as his hands wandered further up my top. Needing the touch he was heading towards, I pushed myself tightly against him. My leg going over his hip as he rolled onto me.

"Your feeling better." I teased as my other leg hitched over his other hip. Both of us breathing heavily as he kissed down my neck. I had, had enough of his hands resting against my rib cage under my shirt. I took his hand with the shirt under my skin and pulled him closer to my aroused breast. His breathing hitched as he saw what I was doing. Tightening my legs around his waist, he knew this was what I wanted. He thrust his hips into me making us moan as I felt his hardness press up against where I most wanted him.

"Jared please. Touch me." I begged breathlessly as he kept bucking his hips into mine as his hand cautiously reached for my breast. His fingers gliding over my skin like satin as he traced the curve of me, both our breathing laboured as he placed his hand gently over me, squeezing lightly as I bucked into him this time, he moaned as he bit my bottom lip. His fingers rolled and pinched my hardened tips. Making me moan and buck needy against him. I felt myself throb with need for him between my legs as our movements didn't stop.

"Bella, I can't last much longer." He breathed against me as he trusted again and my back arched up against him. "I'm going to come." He said ashamed as I tightened my legs around him, wanting him to have a release, wanting me to have a release. I reached between us, going under the boxers I was wearing and circled my clit in tight circles. He stared at my hand as he watched with yearning. "Please?" He begged as he cupped my sex over the boxers, feeling the dampness he moaned. "Please let me touch you." I moaned as he thrust again and again. I moved my hand away as he looked into my eyes I nodded.

His hand eagerly dipped under the material and moaned when he felt the heat and wetness that had pooled and begun to trickle down my legs. "More Jared." I whimpered and begged. He didn't stop thrusting his hips against me. His fingers went between my slick folds as he moaned again.

"So warm, wet." He growled as he parted my lips and plunged two fingers into my heat. I caught my breath as he thrust his fingers into me the same time he thrust his hips. I needed to help him out too. My hands going for his boxers, feeling a wet patch on his boxers I moaned. I looked up as he stared at me with need. "Touch me baby." He begged as he trusted into my entrance again with his fingers, making me hiss with want. I took him firmly in my hand and started pumping his large cock. He bucked his cock into my hand with need as he kissed me passionately. I felt him tensing above me as he growled, quickening his movements on me.

My back arched up against him as my free hand held onto his shoulder for support. "Fuck, so close." I murmured.

"Me too baby. Don't stop, Bella. Fuck don't stop. I love you so much. Please don't stop." He begged as he came, I didn't stop pumping him through his orgasm as his come made it so much easier to glide up and down his shaft. My own orgasm came moments later when his hands movements went frantic and curled his fingers, triggering my release. He collapsed on top of me as we both regained our breathing. His lips kissed my exposed neck and sucked lightly on the skin.

Did that really just happen? My first time doing anything sexual and it was right now. After I was told about werewolves existing, that Jared had imprinted on me, that we were close to doing what we just done moments after meeting one another, then my brother attacked Jared for doing that, then Jared phases back and gets hurt. I get angry and phase into a werewolf for the first time, then I abandon my family to look after Jared. Which technically I have. Well it was amazing none the less.

He propped himself up on his elbows watching me as I re-ran today's events through my head and he frowned. Instantly I was worried. He didn't enjoy it. I was bad at it. He regretted it? I swallowed hard at the last thought as my eyes started to sting with on coming tears. He looked away from me as he sighed. Rolling his body off of me, he lay next to me, but rolled so he couldn't look me in the eye. "Bella? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so far with you. I knew you wanted to wait and we didn't. I'm sorry I -" I cut him off.

"It was amazing thank you." I kissed him softly on his hair, since his lips weren't available. He turned to me with a cheesy smile as he leaned down to kiss me, breaking away, he smiled under my lips.

"It was. Thank you." He chuckled as I bit my lip. "Have you done that before?" He asked softly, I shook my head as he smiled an award winning smile. "I know you said no one touched you, but after that I wondered if you had touched someone else. It really was amazing." I blushed. "Lets hope Sam doesn't find out this time." He chuckled as I grimaced.

"I love you." I turned away in case it was too soon to say it. Yeah we had said it, but it was more in passing like it was to fill the silence, this time I really truly meant it and could see my life plan out in front of me with him at my side. His breathing completely stopped as he turned me with force to see him as he crashed his lips against mine in a heated dance as his hands wrapped around me to pull me closer to his body. He pulled away panting.

"I love you too." He pecked my lips once again as I blushed, "Sleep, my Bella, I'm staying right here. No one can remove me from your side." He kissed me again softly as I curled into him, my head on his chest and his arms around me, my legs entwined with his, I fell into a sleepy subconscious state.

I woke up way too hot. Jared's and my bodies were still mingled as one and both of our body heat was roasting me alive. I groaned as I turned slightly and looked at the beautiful man in my arms. His gentle snores in sync with his chest movements. I watched in awe as his hairless chest raised and fell. Too tempted my lips kissed between his collar bone and kissed down his chest.

He moaned in his sleep which made me smile smugly that I had this affect on him even in his sleeping state. His eyes remained shut and his mouth parted slightly as his nose twitched as he breathed in deeply which sounded like a sigh. My finger tip barely traced his lower lip as lips kissed it gently, he was still asleep. It was so intriguingly funny to see how he responded to my touch in unconsciousness.

I bit my lip as I watched his mouth open up more and suck in my finger to his hot mouth. His tongue rolling around my digit as his saliva moistened my skin. I moaned as he scraped his teeth along the length of my finger. His eyes fluttering slightly, but he still stayed asleep. As if inspiration hit; I thought of a better way to wake him up. Unsurely, I wormed my way under the covers - what if this was wrong? Was I taking advantage of him, I mean, I had never done anything like this, but I knew that men liked oral sex. Would Jared?

The blanket had come down the bed with me, leaving Jarred exposed for me to view. I pushed all thoughts out of my mind as I took in his morning wood and smiled in fondness of my soul mate, my Jared. I looked up through my lashes to see if he was still in deep slumber and he was. So I paid attention to his bulge straining against the thin cotton of his underwear. I moaned slightly in anticipation. My fingers hooked into his waist band and slowly pulled them down his thick legs, getting stuck a little over the round hump of his gorgeous ass, I had to tug a little harder, but the boy slept like a fucking bear - let's hope he didn't wake up as one.

He didn't even make a noise as I took advantage of his body. His boxers had the come stain from his orgasm last night and I smiled that I had given him his release, I had given his pleasure, like I was going to try to do it again, but nerves were settling in. I checked once more to see if he was awake, but no. My lips had dried in anticipation, licking them ready to devour his huge beast, I hadn't really noticed just how big in this department he was.

Abandoning those thoughts my tongue experimentally flicked out to taste the pre come that had pooled at his tip. My moan willed my eyes to roll back into my head. His taste was so addictive, my mouth didn't even wait for any sign that I may have woke Jared up it sucked hard on his engorged head that had discoloured from blood flow. My tongue lapped up his tender skin, stroking the raised veins of his cock. I felt his man twitch in my mouth only egging me to continued my ministrations. I swallowed as I took in as much of him as I could. His hips bucked, causing him to hit the back of my throat. I gagged slightly from the welcomed intrusion, but got used to the sensation quickly.

My cheeks hollowed out as I sucked him deeply into my throat as my throat muscle clenched around his hard member I looked up vaguely to see Jared propped up on his elbows, his head flung back, eyes closed tightly and his mouth trembling out words which would make a sailor blush. His hips continuing to fuck my mouth as I eagerly allowed him to take advantage of me as I had to him. His fingers dug into the bed sheet with such force making large rips in the cotton.

My eyes closed as I experimentally palmed his balls whilst he stopped making any noise at all, all his thrusts stopped and suddenly hot liquid flowed into my mouth in fast spurts, I swallowed the heavenly taste greedily as his hands had fisted in my hair and secured me to him so my nose was embedded in his soft pubic hair. His words of pleasure flowed through me as some of his come slipped from the corner of my mouth. I whimpered at the loss of him in my mouth as he slowly pulled out of me.

I wasn't ready to see what the damage was of my ministrations. So I refused to look up, instead I rested my forehead on his lower stomach, just above the curled hair. I breathed in deeply, still smelling his arousal in the air. My arms wrapped around his hips, holding him to me, but I couldn't escape without his words of disgust that I had taken advantage of him - fuck! Had I just sexually abused him? Oh God I was a pervert! I was sick! A paedophile!

My heart started picking up with worry. My mind over crowded with disgusted words at myself over my actions. Poor, beautiful Jared. And I did that to him! I really should have thought about the consequences to my actions before I do things. Tears had welled in my eyes and I blinked them away furiously. Jared's hand still in my hair, had let go of his grip but soothingly stroked my hair back. "Baby?" He asked sweetly. I couldn't look at him I just abused his trust, his everything! I whimpered as Tears fell down my heated cheeks. "Hey, Bella, what's wrong?" He asked confusingly after feeling the tiny splatters of my tears on his hot skin. I was surprised he didn't know already. I just sobbed into his soft flesh as he brushed my hair comfortingly. "Please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?" He asked desperately. To which my head snapped up and glared at him.

"I just took advantage of you when you were sleeping and you think you did something?!" I demanded as he chuckled. This was not a laughing matter. I had a very serious and distraught face on, as he calmed and smiled tenderly at me. I didn't deserve that look.

"You took advantage of me by giving me the best wake up call ever!" He laughed deliciously as he pulled me up his chest and kissed me gently on my lips. "That was actually a first for me." He said bashfully. I cocked my head. He shrugged. "Kim didn't like that stuff." I looked and felt so confused. How could anyone not want to do that? To taste him, to taste that purified taste of him. "She didn't like foreplay, I mean touching yes, oral, no."

"Why?" I asked so confused as he laughed at my seriously confused expression. "I mean, you taste…Mmm." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence to appreciate just how yummy he tasted. I reached absently over his body to find some clothing of some sort. Bingo, my fingers pulled back his large tee shirt I had worn last night. I smiled as I slipped it on as he frowned.

"I guess, thank you." He laughed and blushed. I nodded. "I'm sure Sam is definitely going to kill me now."

"I'll protect you." I said as he laughed and held me flush against him. I took a sudden glum mood, which Jared noticed and frowned at too. "I need to face the music one day. I guess I should go home and see dad. Let him know I'm alive and all." I shrugged. I preferred where I was right now, in Jared's arms. "But I feel at home right here." I murmured as he smiled softly and nodded. Not letting me go, he squeezed tighter.

"I think we're needing to have a shower if you want to go back to your dad. He'll smell our activities on you." I blushed as he laughed and blushed slightly himself. He cupped my ass as I straddled him whilst getting myself up. "You know, I think I like you right here." He said holding me in place, to which I rolled my eyes when he gave me a cheeky wink, a small giggle escaping my lips as I kissed his mouth and ran out of the room in search of a shower. "Baby, other way!" He shouted with a laugh in his voice.

"Right." I giggled as I turned abruptly and ran into something hard. I looked up under my lashes and gulped loudly when I saw my big brother in front of me. Hands crossed over chest, his head towering my body as I shrunk back and looked down. "Um. Hello." I muttered to the carpet, a faded midnight blue to contrast the cream painted walls.

"Sam." Jared smiled as he stepped around him and held me tight to his chest. Oh God I need protection from my brother? His face said it all though. His dark eyes glaring at me, not even acknowledging Jared. His breathing was harsh, but regular. His skin had a light sheen of sweat, making him almost look like he was on fire with the glow of the unusual Washington sunlight bouncing off his skin.

"When you two are ready. We have a meeting with the elders for formality and I know Joshua wants to speak to you Isabella. The meeting is downstairs, if that's okay Jared?" He wasn't even asking, the meeting was downstairs if Jared wanted it there or not.

"Your not giving him much choice." I said with confidence that had finally made an appearance. He shrugged and stormed off. I scowled as I turned and marched like thunder to the bathroom. Growling profanities under my breath the whole short walk and taking off the remainder of my clothing. Jared's entrance was a little after me as he stayed silent. I turned to look at him with fury in my eyes to which he smiled at and I sighed. I couldn't be mad at him.

"Better?" He asked. I sighed and nodded slightly.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked frustrated, so it came out more of a whine than the harshness I was going for. "Two days! That's how long I've been here and he's already doing this big brother, protective bull shit. He doesn't know me to feel that kind of emotions towards me." I grumbled into Jared's smooth chest as he shook with silent laughter. My head fell back and looked at him questioningly.

"Baby, two days. That's how long I've been in love with you. It's a pretty serious emotion too. Being a wolf it makes emotions and relationships stronger, more intense. To be honest if I was Sam I wouldn't have stopped yesterday, I would have made sure I didn't have a pulse once I was finished with me. I went too far. I've gone too far." He said sadly as I blushed. "I thought he'd have a little understanding since he felt these exact feelings when he found Emily." He shrugged.

"How about we take a shower and get dirty?" I whispered in his ear as he moaned. I heard a growl coming from downstairs. Oh he so wasn't listening in on us. I winked at Jared as I mouthed 'play along with me' He nodded in confusion but played along anyway. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk downstairs!" I exclaimed as his mouth hit the floor. I nudged him with my elbow as growling got worse. I had to hide my giggles. I felt so childish doing this.

Jared finally got composure. "Mmm, Bella. You don't have to ask twice babe." He pulled me into him as he smiled softly, lovingly at me as he reached over me and turned the shower on, at the same time claiming my mouth with his lips as I moaned and pushed my hips hard into his, making him moan twice as loudly. I chuckled softly against his parted mouth as he breathed deeply. I heard him murmur 'this is just to wind up Sam, don't get excited.' I had to laugh at that as I crushed my body to his. My bare chest pressed too tight against his, feeling every little contour of his body.

"It doesn't have to be a game." I purred seductively in his ear as he moaned and pulled at my hips to make friction against his hardening length. I touched the tip of his head as he hissed and pulled me once again into a very heated kiss, that ended with my legs around his waist and my back pinned to the tiled wall.

"Not with the others here." Was all e said as I nodded, but whimpered when he released me to shower. His hands glided over his body sensually and seductively as I stared, drool was bound to be found on my chin as he breathed in deeply. I had to fidget to make friction on my wet heat that had gathered between my legs. "You smell purrrrfect." He purred as I giggled and hugged him in the shower as our naked bodies pressed tightly against one another.

"Jared?" I whispered, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. He moaned for me to continue. "Can I ask you to promise me something?" He stepped out of our hug, but kept his arms around my waist. I blushed as he tilted my chin up to look into his eyes.

"You can ask me anything." He assured with a serious look in his eyes.

"I… um… I just." Gah! This was annoying. I just couldn't spit it out. "Don't leave me, please?" I cast my eyes down and felt a tear mix with the shower water on my face. His heated hands cupped my cheeks as he made me look at him in the eye.

"I will never leave you." He said very seriously. "I love you." I nodded weakly in acceptance. "I promise, I wont leave you. Things like death, I can't control. But you know even if I do pass on to the after life, I'll still be with you, every day." He placed his hand over my heart. "In here." And his other hand rested on the side of my head over my ear. "And in here." He leaned down and kissed me softly, but I needed the urgency, I needed to make every second last. I needed him, forever.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips. He reached out of the shower and got a fluffy towel after I switched the water off. "I guess we shouldn't make them wait any longer." I frowned as he nodded with an unhappy smile at the thought of facing the music to everyone. "How are you feeling today?" I asked after noticing him wince when he stretched to get himself a towel.

"I assure you I have never felt better." He teased. But I needed to know he was okay, so I gave him a stern look and he sighed. "I'm fine. You make everything in me fine, more than fine. I'm still a bit sore, but I was attacked by the biggest wolf in the pack and I phased back to a human before him… so all considering, I'm fine." I laughed at him, he was so easy to be with, so happy and youthful.

"I like seeing you smile." I blurted out of thought. I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion to why I just spoke my thoughts, randomly. He simply kissed me and gave me a breathtaking smile. Making my knees go weak and my heart to pound erratically in my chest. The wet heat resumed from earlier and he smirked. Geez, even his smirk is unbelievably hot!

All thoughts left me as he dropped his towel from his now dry body. My eyes raked him in, like a blind man who'd just found his sight. His fingers curled into the tie of my bath towel and instantly it dropped to the floor, polling at my feet. He shamelessly devoured my body with his eyes. His eyes landed on mine as he leant forward and grazed my earlobe with his lips. "Do you know what I like?" He asked suggestively.

Think, do you remember how to use words? No. Then just blurt something out, anything that comes to mind first. Silence. Seriously Bella, just say something! "Hot dogs?" Really? _Hot dogs_? That was what you came up with? It could have been worse…. Oh yeah. You could have said spinach!

"Well, I was thinking of how much I liked…" He bit his lower lip and that was it, my undoing. I felt heat dribble down my inner thigh as my eyes shut and rubbed my legs together furiously. He chuckled knowing what he'd done. "I love that." He took a deep breath of air as he moaned and bucked his hips and his hardening cock against me. "Mmm."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!" I laughed as Sam growled. Jared looked a tad scared of his leader and my big brother. But I patted his shoulder.

"Come on big boy. I might make it worth your while if you're a good boy downstairs." I winked as he moaned and bucked his hips once more as he kissed my temple.

"Fine." He huffed with an adorable pouted out lower lip. We walked back to his room as I stole some boxers and a large tee shirt from his again. He eye fucked me until he reached my eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I do love my clothes on you. It's like marking my territory."

"Hmm, well at least you didn't pee on me." We both laughed as we joined hands and laced our fingers together and walked down the stairs.

"Right, coz I'm such a dog." I giggled and leaned into his side.

"Does that make me your bitch?" His eyes bugged out as we entered the room and everyone, say for Sam, dad, the humans with bad hearing and the elders, were laughing. I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I could get down on all fours." He froze and moaned at the innuendo of my words as his hand squeezed mine in a promise. I giggled at his reaction as he adjusted himself under his trousers. The pack all nodded with appreciation, but the others didn't hear me.

Jared pulled me to a one seat and sat himself down and me in his lap, but situated so I was sitting on my side. His arms encircled my waist as his nose buried itself in the crook of my neck as my head lay softly against his. Once comfortable, I looked to my left, seeing Brady as he smiled at me, to which I smiled back with a cheeky wink.

"Are you hungry, do you need something to eat?" Jared suddenly asked me. I giggled. "I forgot to feed you!" He said panicked.

"Jared, you're the patient and I'm the naughty nurse who forgot to feed you. Can I get you anything?" I blushed at my own double meaning as he chuckled and lightly brushed my cheek with his fingertips. Growling came from one side of the room and it didn't take a genius to work out who it came from. "Well hurry it up, I have a patient to attend to!" The pack chuckled as I blushed.

I waited for someone to speak. Waited and waited, but nothing. I growled in annoyance. Glaring at Sam, he had a smug grin on his face. "Are you ready?" He asked cockily. I nodded once.

"Wank!" I exclaimed under my breath so only Jared could hear, his chest rumbled with silent laughter. Sam just glared some more.

"We need to get Bella to phase again and then arrange a bonfire to welcome her into the pack as an official member." I just stared at Jared as he watched Sam faithfully, like a good little puppy obeying orders. Hmm, maybe I could make that work in my favour later tonight?

"Bella?" I looked up to see everyone watching me. I smiled and raised my eyebrows in silent question of 'what did I miss'. The guys laughed as Sam scowled.

"Out side." Was all Sam said. I nodded and stood up, helping Jared up.

"Come on old man." I teased as he raised his eyebrows at me. "Fine. Come on sexy." He nodded. Much better. We went at a leisurely pace, in no rush, but everyone was outside waiting for us. I smiled softly in thought as I lazily told Jared to sit on the patio chair. "Do not, under any circumstances, phase to help out or protect me. Understood." He mock saluted me and gave a playful smile in return.

"Lets do this." I said. Far enough away from everyone. All I had to think about was Sam hurting Jared and I was an oversized wolf. Everyone gasped and made me roll my eyes at their ridiculous outburst. They had seen me as a wolf before, no big.

"Did you see how fast she phased! That shouldn't be possible for a new wolf. It was as fast as Jake!" I lay down in the grass, keeping my head tall and my paws crossed in front of me as I watched them all stare at me. I looked past them to see Jared. Sweet, beautiful Jared and all mine. I felt someone phase in and groaned when I heard it was Sam.

"_Just here me out, okay?" I nodded. Not really caring either way. "Bella, please!" I shrugged. _

"_Have your say Sam, because as soon as you do I'll give you mine back." I heard him agree as he sighed. _

"_I can't explain it. But as soon as I saw you on the beach with our father and you were so afraid, I felt so protective. As protectors of La Push, by being werewolves, it just enhanced so much more. And when you called my father, 'daddy' I felt this pull, it was sort of like imprinting, but not. I just really have to protect and love you, but as your brother. When I saw what Jared did and how it happened, I just got so angry that you had just met and were already that far!"_

"_Imprinting." _

"_I know. I felt it with Emily. But I hurt her Bella." Then a face with three scars down her cheek, obscuring her lips and eye appeared and I flinched back. "I did that to her, I hurt her because I was careless. I just couldn't fathom the idea of Jared doing that to you and you to be scared and for him to feel the guilt and self hatred that I have never gotten over. That I hurt my own imprint when I should love and protect her!" _

"_Sam, think of it like this. I really honestly don't care that your protective. I actually like it a little, it makes me feel safe and loved. But on the other hand, you hurt Jared. You could have killed him so easily. He phased back! He could have died from the blow you gave him. Imagine I did that to Emily?" He growled at me for even thinking it and yet he had done it to my imprint._

"_I understand."_

"_Good. Because I would never hurt her, not even if she hurt you or if I saw a glimpse of your sex life with her. I wouldn't dream of it. But your going to have to wake up and realise me and Jared are in this for the long run and sex is apart of a relationship. I love him and he loves me. It's a double imprint, which means it's stronger than others. Or so Collin was saying last night."_

"_Bella. I am sorry. I know Jared is a good guy, hell, he's my best friend. But you're my little sister who I haven't even had the chance to get to know yet and he's already stole you from me." He pouted and it was really freaky since he was a wolf and all._

"_Your jealous." I stated as he grumbled his excuses, then just agreed. "Don't worry about it Sammy. I'll make time for you, all of you. I need time to get to know everyone. So chill. I aint dying soon, hopefully. Go slow, don't rush things." Coming from me who had bit the bullet with Jared in the sex department. _

"_Bella." He whined as I chuckled. I'll have to get used to this. It's fun though. "I'll apologise to Jared too." I nodded, so he should. _

"_Yeah, that would be a start." I agreed as I slowly walked my way to Jared's legs, curling by his feet as he ran his hands through my soft fur, before I knew it a low purr escaped my chest as I nuzzled into his inviting hand. My mind slipped back to thoughts of this morning as Sam protested and rumbled a laugh._

"_You thought you sexually abused him! I wish Emily woke me up like that, all I get is a scream from downstairs." He said lightly as I blushed, well I would have if I was human. I felt Sam phase out and instantly enjoyed the silence of my own mind._

"So beautiful. My Bella." He cooed as I licked his hand with as little saliva as possible as he chuckled. "Can you phase back? I miss human you." He asked sweetly as I nodded. I needed clothes. I saw Sam half dressed with a dress in hand. He stood beside me, handing the dress to my imprint as I walked away from him not to hurt him as I phased back and uncaringly went for the flimsy dress.

"I really hate dresses. Skirts I accept, dresses no." I moaned as I struggled getting the fucking thing over my head. From my waist down was completely naked as I stood in front of Jared and the others, not sure if they were looking, well, because my head was stuck in a pile of material. "Well someone help me!" I whined as Jared's delicious chuckled entered my ears as his fingers lingers on my skin as he slowly brought my dress down, giving me a kiss before he sat back down.

I turned to see the pack and sure enough Sam was turned around, growling at the others to turn around, but all of them staring shamelessly at me as I rolled my eyes. "Your going to have to get used to it." I blushed, my confidence was giving my whip lash. It came and went as it pleased. I was suddenly gripped from behind and pulled onto Jared's lap as he nuzzled into my hair.

"I think you need to talk to your dad." Jared whispered as I moaned.

"I don't wanna!" I complained like a toddler as I received laughs towards my behaviour. "Fine."

"You shouldn't be angry with him, he loves you." Jared murmured in affectionate tones. I nodded as I stood up to face the most feared man in the world, well or at least the most feared man in my world.

My dad. Joshua Uley.


	4. Grounded

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella**_

_**Chapter Five : Grounded. **_

_**BPOV.**_

I scanned the group and gulped. It was Sam's idea to have a 'family meeting' pack style. I was shifting in my seat. Which happened to be Jared's lap and started biting my nails from my nervous habit. I was scared of confronting my dad about his behaviour towards me and Jared. We were both legal consenting adults. Plus he knew the pull of the imprint, it wasn't something you could control. And Lord knows I have no control when it came to my imprint.

Sam was stood in front of the fire place, everyone else was circled around and sitting either on the furniture, other people's laps or on the floor, some where standing. I was fidgeting and sweating with nerves. Me and dad never argued and if we did it was always mom who got us talking to each other again. So how was this meant to work without her? I felt a tear fall down my cheek and instantly it was wiped away by Jared who had been intently staring at me, since I was sitting sideways on his lap like earlier.

"Don't cry." He murmured to me as I nodded and kissed him, just needing the physical contact to know he was there. He smiled as he cupped my cheeks and rubbed my skin with his thumbs. "Tell me what's going on in there." He said softly as I sighed and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"If me and dad argued in the past, it was always my mom who got us talking again. I just… I don't know what to do without her. You know?" I whispered as Jared rubbed my back and brushed the stray tears that fell. "She was my best friend Jared. If she was here she'd be giving me advice about you and the imprinting, but she isn't and I feel as if I'm letting everyone down by how I'm doing it on my own." He brushed my hair back and pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Your not doing anything wrong Bella." His soft features made me believe him, "Your mom would be proud with how your dealing with this whole situation. I'm sure even she had to take some time to get her head together about the whole thing. Don't try and act like anyone else wants you to, be yourself, that's why I fell in love with you. That's why we imprinted on each other. I love the real you, the you you've been showing me since you've been here."

"But what if you fall out of love with me?" I whispered he chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose as I smiled at the funny sensation it gave me. "I don't want to loose anyone else so soon."

"Everyone dies babe." He cooed softly. "It's just a question of time." I nodded and sunk deeper into his chest, finally my nerves had settled. Sam cleared his throat and we started the house meeting.

"Obviously our first criteria is our new additions to the pack. Bella and dad, need to sort out your quarrel before we move on. Dad, you wanna go first?" He looked at dad, but I didn't follow his eyes, choosing the low road and ignore him until I felt confident enough to confront him.

"Sure." He said exasperated. "I can't believe we're doing this in front of everyone, this is embarrassing. I don't need support to talk to my daughter." He complained as everyone just told him to get on with it. "Fine!" He gave up. "I'm sorry, baby girl. But even knowing he's your soul mate, I'm not going to stop worrying and protecting you. You and Sam are all I have now and I intend to keep you very close so I wont loose you too." He sighed sadly as Sam put a reassuring arm round dad's shoulders.

"Your not the only one who's scared of loosing people around them!" I stated a little angry at him. "When Sam attacked Jared I thought my world had completely stopped, I thought he had died! I thought I was going to die from the loss of him in my life!" I was shaking in Jared's lap, but as soon as his heated flesh touched mine I stopped and took a deep breath. "You know what it's like to imprint, well imagine if mom felt those exact feelings for you, it's so much stronger and it was nearly taken away from me because you two are so protective."

"Bella, we understand that. But you are more important to us than Jared. No offence to you, Jared." Jared simply nodded and held me tighter. Knowing I was about to loose it.

"If that's how you feel, then you should consider my happiness. And my happiness evolves around Jared now, so he has to be just as important to you. I get it." I suddenly shouted. "I'm your little girl. I'm not meant to know about sex or boys, but I do. I'm growing up! I'm nineteen for fuck sake and I'm still a virgin. Aren't you supposed to be at least happy that I've saved myself for my soul mate. Someone who will never hurt me, never leave me?"

"Yes, I suppose I am happy that you still carry your virtue, but you've only just met three days ago." I was about to storm off and run away from the both of them, who seemed to be tag teaming against me, but Jared stepped in and growled, everyone turned to look at him, except me, all stunned he had sounded so menacingly towards his Alpha and his Alpha's father.

"Don't talk to us like we're immature school children. We're old enough to make our own decisions about our intimacy." He stared them down as everyone raised their eyebrows or gasped in surprise. "We don't have to explain our sex life in this ridiculous meeting. Get back to the point and don't include our intimacy." He warned in a growl. Even if he couldn't phase he was still fucking intimidating.

"You have no right to talk to me like that boy. She is still my daughter living under my roof. And everything about her involves me. Now you slow down your ridiculous behaviour with her or she wont be allowed to see you anymore." I snorted.

"You have some fucking nerve. You think grounding me is going to stop me from seeing him? That just shows how stupid you are. Firstly I'm old enough to move out and don't think I don't know how much is in my bank account, I do and I can easily afford to rent a house if I dropped out of school and got a job. Secondly, keep this behaviour up and I wont want to be involved in your life and that includes when I'm older with children, you want to never know your grandchildren when I'm older?" He looked shocked that I spoke like that. I turned to Jared who was beaming a smile from ear to ear.

"You can live with me if you want." He said quietly, almost shyly. I bit my lip and blushed.

"NO!" Dad roared as I groaned.

"Why don't you all just calm down and remember where we're heading with this in the first place. You both need to forgive each other and get back on track." Jacob said evenly, as if he hadn't picked a side, not that he'd have to. "Bella, you have to see it from your dad's point of view. He's lost your mom and you're the only thing that he has left of her. I know, my dad is the same with me and my sisters. You've felt all these feelings towards Jared so suddenly and because your new to them you feel like they might leave just as quickly as they came so your rushing into things with Jared." I was gob smacked.

"Joshua, even though Bella is moving fast with her relationship, it's her choice. She is of age to make her own decisions and you threatening her isn't helping your case. You're a Judge for fuck sake, you should know this!" He said exasperated. "Listen, you both love each other and you've both lost something very important to you. You need each other to get past it, you're the only ones who know what the other is going through and neither of you have fully healed from her death, or grieved." I hung my head as Jared drew circles into my back to comfort me.

"Bella you said how you felt to think Jared had died the other day. Imagine how your dad is feeling, because he really has lost his imprint." I was chocking. I couldn't breathe through the sobs that couldn't escape past the lump in my throat. Jared was comforting, but it wasn't enough. As fast as lightening I was in my daddy's arms, apologising like a mantra chant. His arms engulfed me, holding me securely to his body. His tears falling as he rocked us together as we stood in front of everyone. Everyone silent and watching us.

"I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean to make it harder for you." He tilted my chin up and kissed my forehead. Shaking his head, his tear stained cheeks were slightly more puffy, just like his eyes.

"No, don't you be sorry. We were both venting out our own anger and emotions to help us move on from your mom. We're drifting from one another when we should be uniting to work through her death. I'm sorry."

"Okay, well, that really was the only issue to deal with so Embry and Jake, your patrolling until three, then Collin and Leah take over. So get to it people." Sam bellowed then everyone went their own ways. We were still in Jared's house, so we stayed put. Dad left with a smile on his face as I cuddled into Jared's chest. On one of the bigger sofa's. I was sat between his legs and resting against his chest as he held me tight to him. Even when I complained that I was t heavy for his healing body to have on him. He simply snorted and held me tighter. Determined to never let me go.

"So something you said has be thinking." He starts. His arms constricted more so, there was no way to get out of his hold, he obviously wanted to hear my response. I nodded for him to continue. "You were talking about your dad's future grandchildren…" He trailed off. I nodded with blush in my cheeks. "Is that something you want?" I could feel the extra heat radiating from him and new he was blushing too.

"One day." I murmured. He turned me around to see him. His cheeks were slightly flushed, but his face was lit up with a gentle smile. "What about you?" He looked down before breathing a laugh softly then looking into my eyes and nodded.

"With you, one day." He blushed harder, just like me. "I know we've moved fast in this relationship, but I think imprinting just made everything more needy with us. When I think of our future together, knowing it's a definite, I want us to have our own house, good jobs, kids, the whole shebang." He sighed and poured his emotions into his eyes. "I've never thought of my future before, not until you came into my life. I want to marry you, see you round with my children, be there to hold your hand when you give birth. I want to laugh through the good times and cry through the bad with you. But I can't imagine doing it with anyone else. When I thought about your dad loosing your mom. It physically hurt me to think that I could loose you so easily."

"I'm not going anywhere. Even in death, I'm right in here." I touched his heart and head, like he had done to me when I asked him to promise me in the shower. He sighed and smiled gratefully to me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Life for the next two weeks went peacefully. Me and Jared hadn't done anything other than kiss or heavy petting, as we called it, but it was enough to sustain our need from jumping each others bones. Dad seemed to actually calm down with his protectiveness, as long as I came home at night, unless patrolling, and slept under his roof alone. Sam was still uncomfortable sharing a mind with me and Jared when phased, but we had to live with his thoughts of Emily, so he gave in kindly.

I was now officially content in the pack. They were all really awesome. Leah and me were like a house on fire, we were inseparable, unless Jared was involved or her boyfriend Casper, were involved. She was my best friend in all this madness and was so grateful to hear she was in my grade when I started school, which was tomorrow - I was a ball of nerves. I was now acquainted with Emily, Kim, Claire and Rachel who were the other guys imprints. Rachel was actually Jake's sister, so I was super confused to why she hadn't phased. Jake teased her about how she wouldn't cope if she got her coat dirty when killing vampires and I had to laugh, she was a real girly girl.

But even after meeting the girls, I couldn't really take to them very easily. Claire yes, she was a gorgeous two year old who had captivated my heart when she called me 'Ella', but the others were too, I don't know… but I just felt uncomfortable around them. Leah said she felt the same and she thinks it's because we're wolves and their not. Whatever it was, the girls felt the same about us, much to Sam's disappointment. I had my own idea's, I think Leah had it right when she said it was because we were wolves, but I think it was because the boys imprints had been given the choice by their imprints to when they would stop phasing and it had me on edge that they could say when and we'd loose a pack brother.

I was currently in my bedroom in my towel after just having a shower. Laid on my bed, soaking the duvets and pillows with my wet hair and body. I was staring at my ceiling in deep thought. I decided I had to look somewhat presentable tomorrow for my first day and had already picked out my outfit. I came to a decision of, my dark jean look leggings, also known as jeggins. My ankle boots with a four inch heel in teal, my long tight top that looked like a second skin on me in white with my teal coloured jewellery and coat that came to the bust. Half my hair was going to be put up into a beehive and then the rest was going to be curled loosely to fall over my shoulders. I thought I would wear little make up and just go for the natural look. Finally happy with my choice I just rested naked, except for the towel, on my bed.

My eyes were closing and I groaned as I put my pyjama bottoms on, which were shorts and found Jared's top that I stole from him and put that on too. Brushing my hair I went to bed after setting my alarm and dreamed sweet dreams of my man.

I woke to that horrid sound that signalled it was time to wake up. Stretching and yawning and slightly pissed at my alarm I hit it with more force than necessary and it cracked right down the middle. Startling myself into consciousness I shot up and stared wide eyed at the broken clock. "Baby you okay?" Dad's voice hollered up to me. I didn't know hw to respond. No, I just had a heart attack, because I momentarily forgot I was a wolf who was strong and killed my alarm clock. Or, no, I have to go to school and I'm already a nervous wreck from breaking my alarm and I was scared I would do just as much damage to a human.

"I'm good." Well, that wasn't an option, but probably the safest choice to go with. So I lied. Showering and changing like I decided on yesterday. I nervously flaunted down stairs and sat at the breakfast bar where a bowl of cereal was awaiting, along with my father who was changed into his police uniform. "Looking dishy dad." I teased as he smiled around the spoon of cereal in his mouth. He was starting his first day at work today, he was determined to start the same day as I started school so we could swap disaster stories, such an awesome dad, huh?

"You look beautiful baby, as always." I blushed, of course as he chuckled. I devoured the food and ran to my car. Dad was determined that I needed a car now, so he presented me with an Aston Martin DBS. It was in candy red and every time I saw it I fell deeper in love. If I hadn't already imprinted on Jared, I would seriously think I had imprinted on my baby. Chucking my backpack in the passenger seat, sighing when the leather moulded to my back. "Have a good day at school baby."

"You too daddy." I started up the ignition and squealed, it never got old. Winking at my dad who was laughing at my reaction to my car. I sped down the street, reaching speeds that were illegal, but as if my dad or Charlie would arrest me? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I was running late and the parking lot was already crowded when I pulled up, parking my baby I pulled out my shades from my bag and put them on. I felt like a movie star with this car, it was fun. Remember, first impressions always count. With a flick of the wrist my door was open and one leg was placed outside firmly set on the ground, followed by the other as I rose up and slung my bag over my shoulder. Fully aware of everyone drooling over my car, I seductively pouted as I shut my door and locked my baby up safely. Turning back to the crowds of children. I pushed my shades up to remove my sweeping fringe from my eyes, I had changed my mind about my makeup, it was now Smokey and mysterious. That's why I was late.

I looked at the parking lot to find my gang and once I did, I smirked a crooked grin. Strutting up to Leah she was still standing with her mouth open. "Hey baby." I said as I walked the last few paces to her.

"Bells!" She squealed. "Your car!" I nodded, I know.

"Me and daddy picked it up yesterday. That's why I couldn't be around you guys. I wanted to surprise you today." I grinned. "You like it?" She was nodding and drooling. Casper was chuckling with her as he pulled her to his side. "Hey Casper my friendly ghost, how are you today?"

"Ah, it never gets old Bella." He teased. I chuckled as I kissed Leah and his cheeks and hugged them gently. "I'm fine, you look more than fine!" He noted as I blushed.

"I'm pissing myself really. I'm so nervous, but I thought if I came off cocky and confident, I might fool the kids into leaving me alone?" I questioned they laughed and shook their heads. Casper knew of us werewolves, since he was Leah's imprint and laughed.

"If your with us, they wont bother you. We intimidate them." I rolled my eyes.

"Could have said something sooner you know!" I scoffed. Hooking my arm through Leah's and she grabbed Casper's hand as we walked together into the school. "Where are the guys?" I asked, just noticing their absence.

"They'll meet us at lunch, they go for a run before school." I nodded. As we walked in, we got a lot of stares and lots of whispers. I took in what Leah was wearing, she was wearing a barely there skirt and a skinny vest top with a thick belt around her hips. Her jacket came to her hips, but it was draped over her arm. He hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore the same kind of make up as me. Whilst her imprint was in low slung jeans and a loose turtle neck sweater in cream with a blue stripe across his chest. They looked so cute together.

"So, I sweet talked Matt at reception and we have the same timetables." She boasted as I squealed and hugged her. "I know, it's hard being this good."

"Mmm, but you don't know what your missing out on, when your bad." I teased. She laughed as she directed us to our first class. It went slowly, she and Casper were sitting next to each other and I was stuck by some sweet girl who was really short, but really pretty. She kept giving me side glances and smiles when she got caught along with a sweet blush. She was so much like me, it was scary.

I heard the talk going about me. I was a spoilt daddy's girl, a complete brat with money. The usual, I never denied anything, because I was, but it didn't bother me or my family and friends so I choose to ignore it. Lunch finally came and we walked to the cafeteria with Casper behind us, we were laughing and joking as we walked in. I couldn't see the guys any where, but Leah pointed them out and we waved, as they waved back and motioned us to sit with them.

Grabbing food we went to the table and everyone stared at us. "What?" We asked in sync and laughed. The others all chuckled and rolled their eyes at us.

"You two look like sisters." I looked at Leah, we were similar, but it was because the wolf in us made us like that. We were both toned and tall, but she was full blooded and I was only half Quileute. She had inky black hair whilst I had brown hair, her eyes were closer to black as mine were milky chocolate. We were both generous with our beasts and bums, but something about Leah screamed gorgeous, whilst I was plain.

"Nah, I don't meet Leah's standards." I said in a teasing tone, but Leah growled. I sighed and sat down, already chewing on the chip I had grabbed. She was scowling at me next to me, I'd seriously be dead from the look she was giving me. "What Leah?" I asked exasperated.

"Your gorgeous! I just don't see how you can see yourself as anything less? It's infuriating, I wish I could look like you. Have you seen my hips? People already think I've had a kid! Your so perfect it's really annoying and then you go and say shit like that!" She was shaking and I laughed.

"Leah, we all see our own faults. To me you are perfect. If you see me like that then thanks, I just don't." She started laughing and agreed with me. Thankful that confrontation was over, I went back to eating. "So have you guys seen my car?" I asked, they all shook their heads and Jake was literally gaping at me.

"Tell me it isn't the Aston Martin DBS in the lot in that hot red?!" He literally pleaded with me.

"Okay." He actually squealed.

"IT'S YOURS!" I nodded, laughing as he ran over to my side and picked me up with my bag and ran outside. Straight to my car, I laughed as he set me down and pointed. "It's beautiful, please, drive me somewhere, anywhere." I nodded and he beamed another smile, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Of course Jake. You can even take it for a spin if you want. But lets go back to class and then you can drive me home?" He nodded excitedly and we went back to class. At least I made someone's day more brighter. The last two classes whizzed past and when I went to the lot, there he was already standing in waiting at the drivers door his bag at his feet. He was bouncing in his seat as I gave him the keys.

"Oh My God!" Was what he kept repeating as he drove me home. I was giggling like crazy the whole way home as he drove me, he couldn't seem to get out of his daze and it was funny. When we got to mine he hugged me in a death grip and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much Bella. That was amazing!" He exclaimed squeezing me tightly, spinning me around.

"We could do it again tomorrow? So long as the others don't find out and start wanting to do it as well, I think we're good." I smiled. My happy mood was taken away as soon as someone started growling at the door way. There he was, my beautiful Jared. I went to skip to his side but he stood up and moved. He was angry. "Jared, you okay baby?" I asked, he laughed a cruel sounding laugh. He was shaking badly and his growls were scary. I was scared of him for the first time and it was sad that I felt it. He was meant to protect and love me, what had I done wrong to make him so upset with me?

"Calm down man, what's happened?" Jake asked, but the closer he got the worse Jared got.

"Jake just stop, he's getting worse." I stated. I wish I'd said nothing, the look of pure hate and pain in his eyes was killing me, my heart was breaking from the look. Tears welled and spilled over my cheeks as he stood staring with such hate in his eyes. All of it directed at me.

"How could you Bella?" His voice was tight, but filled with pain and hurt, anger and hate. I was truly confused, what had I done? "I know I'm not good enough for you, but I really thought you loved me back…" He trailed off, tears falling down his face.

"I don't understand, what have I done?" I begged, he snorted and growled as he glared at me.

"Why are you bothering to pretend Bella? I heard you! Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" He was shaking again. I stepped back and hit something hard, it was Jake, he put his arms around me and stepped in front of me. That seemed to be the cracking point for Jared, he walked out of the doorway and phased. Not hesitating a second I phased too, after pushing Jake away from me.

_His mind was really confusing, completely packed with so many thoughts. His heart break and pain was oozing out of him. What had I done? I never intentionally meant to hurt him, for fuck sake I loved him!_

"_You love me Bella?" He asked in a growl. I nodded yes, "Then why did you cheat on me? I love you, I want to make love to you. Am I really not good enough for you that you ran to Jake to fuck? I was so stupid to think you'd love be back, you were too perfect for me. I hope you and Jake are happy together, I wont stay in your way. I'll leave you in peace."_

"_NO! Jared, what are you talking about? I never cheated on you!" I was crying, how could he think something so low of me? I loved him, completely. I didn't even look at guys anymore, unless they were the pack, but they were my pack brothers, nothing more. _

"_Then why did you fuck Jake?" He yelled. _

"_I didn't!" I screamed back. He scoffed. He replayed the conversation of me and Jake coming out of my car after Jake had drove home the Aston. I laughed a bitter laugh. _

"_Suddenly remember do you?" He shouted. I laughed harder, it was forced and horrid sounding._

"_You fucking ass hole! I have never thought of Jake in any way other than a pack brother and friend. Your so stupid, how could you think I would cheat on you. I imprinted on you, I love you. If this is your way to get rid of me, you didn't have to go to such extremes, you should have told me you wanted to end it. I'm not that pathetic that you had to pick any random conversation with a guy and decide I'm cheating on you?!" I was so angry. He didn't trust me, relationships were all about trust and he didn't trust me. _

"_I know what I heard Bella!" He said stubbornly. I snorted and replayed what really happened. _

"_I didn't cheat on you. I love you" _

Was all I said before running back to my house, phasing at the door and running to my room. Throwing on one of my own tops to sleep in as I hit my bed and cried into my pillow.


	5. Run To Me

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**_

_**Chapter Six : Run To Me. **_

_**BPOV. **_

I couldn't sleep. It was impossible. My heart was breaking inside of me and I couldn't stop it from burning it's fiery path through my body, filled with pain and heart ache. It had been five days since Jared accused me of cheating. I could hardly breath through my pain. I was sobbing so bad I hadn't heard my dad's car pull up or even heard him walk to my room and open the door. Only when the bed sunk under his weight and he rubbed my back did I finally realise and it was far too late to try and compose myself for him.

"You've been like this for days now Bella. What's going on?" He asked softly as I whimpered. I didn't deserve his love, I wasn't worthy of it. I didn't deserve anyone's affection. I didn't want anyone but Jared, but I couldn't forgive him. I hadn't gone to school, I hadn't phased and I hadn't allowed anyone, other than my father, to come into my room.

"It hurts."

"Baby, please, tell me what happened?" He cooed, I couldn't stop these tears, I couldn't even catch my breath. Instead I turned around and clung to my dad, knowing he'd never leave me. But that's what I thought about Jared. Was there something about me that made me un want-able, made people want to leave my presence. Was I really that un likeable that even my soul mate had to find an excuse to leave me?

"He… left … me!" I wailed and cried harder into his chest, breathing in deeply to calm myself with his scent, but even that wasn't working. Dad was growling and shaking on the bed.

"Jared?" He asked. I just cried harder at the mention of his name. "What happened? He didn't just leave you for no reason. Imprints can't leave each other, it's impossible once you've forged that bond it's for life." He rattled on, still in disbelief and anger clouding his judgement. I just wasn't wanted. I was going to live my life on my own and die alone and sad. The thought had me in hysterics. I didn't want to live without Jared, I loved him, I couldn't stop loving him.

This pain in my heart and chest was so fucking painful! "He said I had sex with Jacob!" I gave up trying to sound coherent, dad was wincing at my wailing which were barely words at all, when he finally pieced what I had said he growled and stood up, pacing in front of me.

"You didn't, did you?" He stared deep into my eyes. My own eyes shot open in disbelief that he thought I would do something like that. At least I stopped crying. Now I was a fucking blur as I shook so hard.

"NO!" I screamed. "HOW CAN YOU THINK I WOULD!? I'D DIE FOR JARED I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" I calmed down slightly. "I love him so much but he doesn't love me back. He just picked the first conversation I had with a boy and twisted it to make it sound wrong!" I had tears running down my face. My hair was a mess as my clothes clung to me, too small since my growth spurt from phasing. "I let Jake drive me home, he got excited and said how much he liked it, then I said we could do it again and that we shouldn't tell the others or they'll all want a go. Then Jared thought me and Jake had sex and that I was having an affair behind his back."

"He's insecure Bella." I grunted.

"No, he's not. He's trying to get rid of me!" My chest squeezed painfully at the realisation of the situation. "He kept saying I was too good for him and he knew it. That he wants to have sex with me and I didn't need to go to Jake, but he knew he wasn't good enough for someone like me? What does that even me? Someone like me? I'm nothing special! He's making up a load of bull shit trying to break my heart easy, but I'm not stupid, he just wants out! I'm un loveable!" I wailed.

"Bella, I love you, your brother loves you and Jared does love you. All your friends and family love you. Your very loveable, you have to be, you're my child!" He teased, but only a small smile gave way. "Have you ever thought about this form Jared's point of view? He watched as Kim simply up and left him one day and now he expects it to happen to him again. He thinks he's un loveable. You have to be the stronger person and go talk to him. Your each others soul mate. You both need each other or the pain gets worse."

"You want me to apologise to him, for him twisting my words and thinking the worst of me? I can't be in a relationship - imprint or not - with out trust. He doesn't trust me." I turned to look away.

"He trusts you, he doesn't trust himself. He doesn't trust himself to be good enough for you Bella. Your right, relationships are about trust, but this isn't that type of trust." He sighed and rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "I don't like the idea of you two being together, but he is your perfect match. I can't watch you being unhappy. Go talk to him and sort it out, as long as it takes. Okay?" He was actually giving me free reign to spend all the time I wanted with Jared until we were together again? Why couldn't he have done this days ago, when I'd jump at the offer to be with Jared alone.

"No." I whispered.

"I wasn't asking Bella." He said sternly. I growled.

"What kind of father are you?! Your supposed to be jumping for joy that I'm not in a serious relationship any more! Not you! You want me to run back into his arms!" I hissed as he laughed. This wasn't funny.

"Bella. Your so slow sometimes." He shook his head. "I know what that pain in here feels like." He tapped his chest. "It gets worse, you think it's bad now? Wait until you can't even think about anything but the pain and your imprint which makes the pain worse. You keep drowning in that pain, until one day it hurts so much, you give up and you stop eating, drinking, sleeping. You turn into a zombie and then when it gets so bad you put a gun to your head just to make it stop." He was actually shaking.

"Who did that?" I whispered.

"My friend. Quil's father. Old Quil's son." I swallowed. So not killed in a bear attack like he first told me. Did Quil know how his dad died? Oh God, poor Quil!

"What happened to his imprint?" I didn't want to know, but I did. I knew I was going to regret asking.

"She refused him. He was with Quil's mother when he imprinted on her. She ran and one day he found out she had killed herself from the pain she felt from his absence and he followed her." I gulped. "Go talk to him." I nodded mutely and stepped past my dad as I ran downstairs and slipped on my chucks as I ran outside.

I was half aware I was still in those tiny pyjamas and grimaced. Fucking growth spurt! I ignored my internal rambling and wiped the tears from my cheeks as I breathed in deeply and ran down the street, trying to find a fresh scent of his. I knew both his wolf and human scent off by heart. But I was coming up with only old scents, days olds. I ran to the beach, seeing most of the pack there, but the guys on patrol. But no Jared.

"Fuck!" I growled under my breath. They all heard and snapped their heads up. I was pacing on the side walk. Running my hands through my hair, almost pulling my locks out with the force I was using. I looked a horrid mess and didn't blame their looks of disgust at me. They hated me for hurting Jared and making a rift between him and Jake. I was ruining the pack! And if all this fucked up shit wasn't enough I was wearing short shorts in cotton, that looked like lycra the way it was painted to my skin, my ass was half showing! My tank top wasn't much better, my boobs had grown and my body had filled out into curves. So my tits were practically pooling out of my top and once again it clung to me, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Bella?" I looked up and stopped pacing.

"He doesn't love me anymore." Was all I said before flinging myself at Leah as she held onto me tightly. Rubbing my back and kissing my hair. I wouldn't have suggested for her to do that, it was greasy and matted and quite frankly I stank from being in bed for nearly a week crying, not eating only drinking minimal water, not showering only using the bathroom for the toilet and brushing my teeth. My skin was paler than it's normal dull colour and my eyes had bags the size of an old woman's bra. My face was gaunt and my body was frailer than my recent athletic physique. I looked like a woman who had given up. And to be honest, I think I was.

"Shush Bella." She cooed as she pulled back and wiped my cheeks of it's tears. "Tell me what happened to make you and Jared fight." I sighed and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"I let Jake drive me home in my car and he was really excited. We got to my house and he said he was really happy and thankful to me for letting him have a go. I said he was welcome and he could do it again but we'd have to keep it a secret from the others or they'd all want to have a go. Jared took our words the wrong way and said I was cheating on him with Jake. I told him what really happened and left him in his wolf form as I phased back and went home." I sighed tiredly, I was exhausted.

"So this is over nothing?"

"He doesn't trust me Leah. He thinks because Kim left him, I will. He doesn't know just how much I need him. I can't function without him. I can't bring myself to sleep, eat, wash or drink. I just want to disappear. But all this pain in here," I grasped my chest, "Is keeping me here, tormenting me of something I can't have." I closed my eyes. "I just want it to stop hurting."

"You need to talk to him." She said sternly. I laughed and opened my eyes.

"What do you think I'm out here, dressed like this, looking like this, for? I'm not out here for my health. I can't find him. I can't pick up on any new scents from him." She looked sad and sighed. Looking back at the pack she smiled sadly and I knew it wasn't good, he's left. He really has gone.

"He's with his parents in the Makah res." I let a sob escape my lips and she quickly kept going. "He's just visiting for some space from the pack and everything here. He needs to collect his thoughts, so the twins and him are visiting for a week." I felt my eyes tear up and spill.

"Will you come with me?" I asked in a whisper. She looked shocked and completely taken off guard.

"What?"

"I need him. I can't find the strength to live any more without him. Please, come with me?" She was looking everywhere around me as she thought, a little habit she had. She was standing in front of me, arms crossed over chest as her eyes darted about. She finally looked back at the pack and smirked. "What?" I whispered.

"The guys are telling Kim what you said and she's not too happy. She blamed you for him leaving again." I growled and turned viciously on my heel to stare at her. She visibly flinched and swallowed hard from my hard glare. Embry growled at me and I hissed back.

"Stupid bitch is the one who made him this insecure in the first place." I snarled harshly as Embry winced and looked down. I didn't mean to offend him, just her. But it would be a lie if I said he was completely innocent. I turned to Leah. "I'm going. With or without you." She laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I have to stay here. I have a job and patrol. But go get your man Bells. I'll tell everyone where your going. You know the way right?" I nodded. We were forced to learn it in case we needed back up or a safe haven if something bad happened. She stopped me before I ran off. "Bella, go shower, change your clothes and eat something. Right now you in no shape to run all that way on an empty stomach and in the mess your in he wont exactly greet you with open arms." I laughed and agreed.

After a shower, a new set of clothes and a note to my dad, since he was at Billy's for something, I tied my clothes to my leg and ran to him. I couldn't concentrate on anything but my mission to find him. I had been running for four hours, it went surprisingly quick since he was the only thing consuming my mind. I was an hour away tops at the speed I was going. I could smell new scents of unfamiliar wolves and assumed that was the pack up here.

I came to a slow when I reached the border of the reservation. It was just something you could sense when you approached it. I was considering phasing now and walking into town, or stay phased and find the specific house where he was. I didn't need to think long. Ambushed, I was surrounded by growling wolves, all bigger than my small self. All annoyed at my presence. I lowered my head in submission, I wasn't a threat. A couple left and came back as half dressed men.

"My name is Jose. I am Alpha of the Makah reservation. What is your purpose here?" I thought they were supposed to be welcoming? But then again I hadn't been introduced to them yet because of everything that had happened. Sam wanted me to settle in first with out pack then get to know these guys, so I was an unknown threat to their town. "Phase back." He ordered and even though he wasn't my alpha, the authority was there.

I started to head off, but wolves stopped me and growled hard in their chests. I whimpered and they all made barking laughs at me. "Just phase here." I felt heat flush through my body. Anger rippled through me from all my pent up anger towards everything that had gone wrong in my life. I phased. Standing tall and panting. Jose's eyes bugged out. "A female?"

"No baby, the tooth fairy." I said sarcastically. Unsure where that confidence had come from. I think it was because I was so used to answering back to Sam. "My name is Isabella Uley. I am here to speak to someone in your reservation."

"Jared?" I nodded and kept a hard face on. "What if he doesn't want to speak to you?"

"Are you refusing me entry into your town?" I asked, not even attempting to humour him with a response. I was getting more uncomfortable as wolves stared at my naked body, some whining and moaning and I really was glad I couldn't read their minds. "It's getting cold, an answer would be appreciated." He smirked.

"I never said you couldn't get dressed." I wanted to rip his balls off and stuff them in his gob, but I licked my lower lip and he followed the movement. I brushed one of my hands over my cold nipples that had pebbled with the rough wind.

"But I already knew you didn't want me to." I pouted my lips to look seductive and I think I succeeded. "I need to speak to my imprint. If your not denying me, I need to go find him." I said with authority as he eye fucked me for a few more seconds and nodded.

"You have permission. But watch your tongue Isabella, I'm the alpha here, not Sam. We have rules and if those rules are broken, you get punished." I bit my tongue from the replying growl that was rising in my throat. I nodded and phased as I ran past him. Speeding away I breathed in the air and quickly picked up on his scent.

I sighed in contentment just from his scent. As I ran full force towards it. I remained in the cover of the woods when I came to a estate of houses. I phased in the tree line and slipped on the dress quickly along with my flip flops that I had managed not to loose on the way. I took deep nervous breaths as I jogged up to the houses. Sniffing deeply as I crossed each one. Finally finding the one. I tensed.

"On three. 1, 2, 3." You have still yet to move Bella. I groaned and without thinking stepped forward and knocked on the door. I waited for four seconds when it swung open to a woman who was practically Jared's twin except with long black hair that waved naturally to her hips, her lips were thinner and her eyebrows trimmed into a neat line. I gaped at her as she smiled apprehensively in waiting.

"May I help you dear?" She even talked like him. I shook my head to bring myself back to the now and smiled.

"I'm looking for someone. Jared Shaw?" She smiled wider and nodded. "Is he in?" She opened the door fully to me and I hesitated before stepping inside.

"You must be Bella. Jared has told us so much about you! I'm Jared's mom, Stephanie, call me Steph." She gushed as I blushed. A man walked out of a room and looked at me confusingly. He held remarkable likeness to the twins and I knew this was their dad. "My husband, Gillie." He nodded. "This is the famous Bella." His eyes lit up in recognition and he smiled a beaming smile that was Jared's smile. I was gaping again. Jared's dads smile had the same affect on me as his did.

"Ah, pleasure to finally meet you. I can see what the fuss is about now. My son has definitely won the God's favour when they picked you as his other half. You are beautiful my dear." I blushed and looked down as he chuckled. Steph rolled her eyes and swatted his arm when he took my hand and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you also." They both laughed lightly as I just fidgeted in my nervousness and apprehension to see Jared again. I can't believe his parents are so kind and welcoming and they know me! What has Jared said? Did they hate me already?

"Bella, I believe my eldest son is with his brothers on the beach. Why don't me and Gillie walk you down there and we can get to know each other better on the way." I nodded in agreement as they smiled. We walked back out of the house as they left their house unlocked. I smiled at their trust in their neighbours. Steph eagerly got straight into questions. "So I know your nineteen and you live in La Push. Your also a werewolf and Sam is your older half brother. Joshua Uley is your father?" I nodded. "Jared never mentioned your mother."

"My mother was killed in a car collision. A drunk driver ran a red light and she instantly died on impact." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened in sadness and guilt for bringing it up.

"I am so sorry dear." I nodded and thanked her. "I nearly died from complications with the twins, after that Gil was very demanding about no more children. I always wanted a big family so it hurt. But I guess it was understandable." I nodded. "Do you work?"

"No ma'am, I still attend school. I graduate end of fall." She nodded.

"What do you plan on doing once you've graduated?" Gillie asked.

"I'm not sure, I was going to apply to some university's but keep them local so I can be near the pack and my family." They both nodded. Steph stopped me and pointed to the distance. I looked up and saw the beach. And there he was, my beautiful boy playing with his brothers in the water, messing and having fun whilst I slowly died from a broken heart in his absence.

Even now, the pain had gone slightly. My eyes widened with love and longing for him, my whole face lit up in anticipation to finally be reunited with him, if he wanted it. My body felt this massive pull to be with him. To run to his side and never leave it again. Steph giggled and made me look at her. "He hasn't been the same. He sounded so happy on the phone when he first met you and then when he just arrived here, that spark seemed to have dimmed and you could tell he was missing his soul, his heart. He came clean eventually. But even now, he isn't happy with his brothers, it's a pretence. He feels the same as you do. Just remember that." I nodded as we kept walking.

Gillie had walked ahead of us and was now approaching his sons. They all turned to see him and smiled, then looked behind him and all froze when they saw me. I blushed and nervously, slowly paced forward towards them. Steph was egging me on silently at my side. "Can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Of course dear."

"I'm scared. I know it was a misunderstanding, but what happens next time when he hears something that sounds different to what it is, will this happen again? It hurts so much being away from him. I love him and I don't know if I'm enough for him or if he said those things to get rid of me." I whispered as she giggled and hugged me.

"I know my son is many things Bella. But he would never say something to rid of you. I can hear it in my sons voice how much he loves you. Don't doubt your imprint with one another. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves forgiveness." I nodded. "Go get your man." She whispered as she pushed me in his direction.

He was out of the water and just staring at me. I bit my lip and decided I just had to not think. So I let my body do the talking. I ran along the wet sand, faster than human speed. He looked cautious as I approached him, but when I smiled and poured all my love into my eyes, he sighed in relief and smiled back. His arms opened and I jumped into his embrace. My legs wrapped around his waist (all too aware of my lack of underwear) my arms gripped around his neck as my lips secured to his.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you and I know you-" I shut him up with my lips and a giggle into his mouth as he moaned and held me tighter to him.

"I'll always find you. Always come running to you and you alone, Jared." He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


	6. Hidden Seasons

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**_

_**Chapter Seven : Hidden Seasons. **_

_**BPOV. **_

His arms squeezed me to him as I tightened my hold around him. I could never let him go. "Bella." He whispered into my hair, my head tucked into the crook of his neck, sufficiently letting me bury myself deeper into his arms. "I'm sorry." I was about to protest but he stopped me by pulling me back and looking into my eyes with a pleading expression. "I have to say this." He whispered painfully, so I nodded.

"I love you." I said quickly before he could start again. He smiled sweetly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I love you too, but I've had time to think." He sighed. "I have to apologise, not just for what happened, but for what will happen. I'm not as strong as I was before Kim. Their imprint tore my confidence and shredded it. I love you with all my heart, but I can't say I'll never not love her, because I will. She was my first love and she's always going to be in here." He tapped his heart. "I'm not saying this to upset you, but… fuck, I'm not saying this how I want to!" He sighed. "I can't trust myself to love you, to be enough for you. I loved her so much and one day she just didn't love me anymore. I know we've imprinted, but I'm still so scared that one day I'm not going to be enough for you either."

"Finished?" I asked softly, my hands cupped his face as I softly pecked his lips, he nodded. "I'm scared too." His eyes instantly shot up to look into mine in surprise. "Jared, I've not really had a serious relationship before. You don't think I'm scared, knowing you've done this all before, that your not comparing me to her? What if one day you realise I'm not good enough? It's the same thing we're tied up on, but we have to sort it out before it ruins us." He nodded slowly, ashamed his head hung low, but my fingers tilted his chin up and smiled at him. "I love you and I'll do everything in my power to keep you. All I ask is you try to understand. I don't want to leave your side. We've imprinted - the same thing that ripped Kim from you, there's no reason at all for me to leave you. I get that your going to be jealous, because I am too, girls fawn over the pack boys, but I know it's me you come home to. I don't see boys any more, their blurred to me, they pale in comparison to you."

"I'll try to move on." He whispered. His voice thick with emotion. His parents and siblings all talking a few feet away from us, all watching the scene in front of them, I blushed and Jared chuckled. "So you've already met my parents, huh?" I nodded, smirking. "Oh God, what did they do? What did they say? Did they already show you the baby pictures? I knew I should have burned them!" He said panicked as I laughed, his own smile lit up his face at our humorous sway in conversation.

"No, their both lovely, both very welcoming. I think they were shocked to see me - just like you guys were. I just… I wasn't coping, at all. I couldn't bring myself to function without you. I missed you so much and I felt so guilty about leaving how I did. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either. I was the same, I put on a façade for the twins and the pack, but I had to get away so mom said to visit with my brothers. Bells, I couldn't breathe without you. I don't wont this to end. I don't want to be the kind of guy who's insecurity ruins his relationships. I moved on from Kim by myself over time, but you brought me back to life again. I don't ever want to loose you."

"You wont." I kissed his lips softly, his lingered on mine as he sighed and kept placing innocent pecks on my lips. With one last squeeze from his arms, he gently set me down and instantly took my hand and laced our fingers together. With a smile I held on tightly, just so he knew I wasn't going anywhere. He seemed to understand as he squeezed back. "I also met the pack up here, Jose is an ass." I said bluntly as he chuckled.

"He is a good guy. He is very protective over his territory and his people. Just like Sam, he is Chief and Alpha, but up here his role is more in the public eye, a lot more townsfolk know of our existence. In fact, they all know. It's just when stray tourists come around do they hide what they are and their aren't many tourists around here." I was gob smacked. If only life was that simply in La Push.

"I'd love to have that kind of freedom." I said in thought. "Jose seemed surprised that I was a female. Hasn't he met Leah?" I asked. Jared shook his head and took a deep breath.

"You know Leah, she's stubborn. Sam is always easy on her because of their past. I think she said she wanted to be introduced to the guys up here the same time as you, which is an improvement since she was adamant about not coming up here at all when she was the only female." I nodded.

"They made me phase in front of them." He growled as I laughed. "I wasn't happy about it either. His Alpha status worked on me even though I'm not part of his pack, is that normal?" He nodded.

"Only this pack and Sam's will do that to you. We're linked as Allies, technically we are one big pack but separated to cover more ground." I nodded. "That's Jose now." Jared nodded his head to the tree line and sure enough there he was, his pack behind him all in human form. They looked intimidating as they marched towards us. My fingers clung to Jared a little more tighter and he kissed my hair. "Your safe. I'll always protect you."

"I know you will." I said back adoringly as I blushed. "But I wasn't very friendly to them earlier. I don't think he likes me."

"What happened?" I shrugged and sighed at the same time. We were approaching the twins and his parents, my free arm wrapped around my torso.

"I slowed down at the boarder, when suddenly I was surrounded by all these wolves. Jose and two others phased and he made me phase too, I went to walk off and phase, but he demanded I did it in front of him. So I did. I didn't put my clothes back on because, well, I was terrified and he made me feel really… inferior, like I had to wait for him to tell me to put my clothes on. Anyway, we talked and he got a little snippy at the end saying how he wasn't Sam and that he would punish me if I spoke rudely to him again." Jared, by now, was shaking and very close to phasing. "Calm down baby." I cooed as he took deep breaths and slammed his eyes shut and concentrated on calming himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very protective over you. He's wrong to be using his Alpha authority like that, common decency would have let you phase in private, even if you were a guy." I shrugged.

"It got me to you, so I don't care." He rolled his eyes and stopped walking as we stood next to his parents. He held me in front of him, his chin resting on top of my head, his arms wrapped around under my breasts, my back leaning into his. This felt like heaven.

"You kids kissed and made up?" Steph asked. I giggled and nodded, beaming a smile of pure happiness. "I'm pleased. Bella your welcome to stay with us for a few more nights before the boys go back home again. Saves you making that journey on your own again." I smiled, but looked up to see Jared to see if it was okay. He simply kissed my hair and nodded.

"I'd love to, if it's not too much trouble." She waved me off.

"Nonsense. This way I get to know my future daughter in law better." Jared tensed behind me, but as I laughed it off he relaxed once again and nuzzled his nose into my skin on my neck and pulled me impossibly closer to his body. Kissing his way down my neck and sucking slightly, I was more than embarrassed as he did this in front of his parents. I was blushing heavily when Steph laughed. "He's showing everyone you're his, claiming you in front of everyone so the don't try it on with you, your already taken." I nodded, but it was still embarrassing.

"Isn't this a cute picture. Little Jared's finally a man." Jose teased in a dry tone. I couldn't help that little growl at the back of my throat in warning, but he scoffed at me. "Do you need your woman to protect you too?"

"No. But she defends what's hers." They all laughed at him, but he didn't seem phased by it. "Come on Bells, I'll take you back home and get you something to eat." He whispered lowly in my ear so none of them could hear. "Are you guys coming?" He asked Brady and Collin, they both nodded. "Mom, dad we're going back to the house." They both smiled and nodded.

"We'll come with you. May as well start cooking something up for lunch, it's getting quite late."

"Jared, I need a word with you and your mate." Jared hissed but nodded at Jose "Go ahead without them, Gillie. I wont keep them long." They all nodded and walked away whilst Jared's hold became impossibly tighter.

"A female shifter, I have never encountered one before. Please Phase for us." I looked at Jared and he nodded. I stepped behind him and stripped myself of the dress and turned away so the only thing they'd see is my ass, I phased when I was far enough away from Jared as to not hurt him. I shook my head a couple of times and sat back on my hind legs next to Jared like a good little bitch.

"She is a fine specimen." One of the others spoke, Jared gave a warning growl through his teeth as he ran his hands through my fur, making me purr and put the weight of my head against his hip.

"Purring? Now that is something you don't hear from a dog very often." Jose teased. I didn't stop though, because it put a slight smile on Jared's face to know he was my comforter. "What about mating season?" He asked bluntly as Jared growled again, keeping a constant grumble low in his chest.

"She has not been told everything yet. She not long new to this life." I looked up. Mating season? He sighed when he saw me. "You better tell her now, or I'll only get pushed into explaining to her later." I nodded to say he'd be right. Jose laughed and stared me in the eyes as he spoke.

"Mating season, is pretty much what it says. It happens from January right through to March. It's pretty much where all wolves are on heat, or something like that. But we've never had female wolves before, so I'm going to say being in your pack this season will be fun for Jared. Your going to have a pack of very horny men try to fuck you into getting pregnant with their offspring. Good luck." He laughed.

I phased back and pulled my dress on. "What about Leah?" I asked.

"Who is Leah?" Jose asked, I smiled.

"Another female wolf in our pack." His face dropped in absolute confusion and jealousy as I answered him. "So two female wolves are going to be hounded by nine male wolves. Jared, you better keep me busy, because I intend on staying faithful to you." He laughed and nodded.

"Baby, it's a little more complex than that. Leah has only gone through one season so far and it was hard for her, because the guys don't really ask to fuck you, they just do it. It's all instinct, the wolf within needs to produce pups, so when one of the guys mate, it's not really them, it's the inner wolf."

"Wait a damn minute. What about Sam?!" I said horrified. Jared looked uneasy. I felt sick. "My own brother, is going to want to…" I couldn't say it. I felt more than sick right now. Actually hold that thought, I'm gonna puke. "I'm going to be sick." I rushed to the small amount of grassy lawn next to the road on top of the beach and puked my guts out as warm hands held back my hair.

"Shh, we didn't want to say anything until Sam and you were on better terms. For you and Sam it might be different, Seth and Leah never…" I sighed, but the idea still made me queasy.

"What else don't I know?" I asked in a small tired voice.

"We really should wait for the others to be around, before we discuss any thing else. Is that okay?" I nodded and sat back on the sand, just in front of Jared's feet. I was exhausted, running from La Push to here, not eating properly for nearly a week. It had me drained, especially since I just brought up the little amount of food I had ate before I came up here.

"What about my dad, does he know all this?" Jared sat behind me and pulled me onto his lap.

"He should, he's been through it all himself." I nodded, turning in his hold, so I was sitting sideways in his lap and looking up at his beautiful face.

"I want you to mark me as yours." He looked unsure. "Please, I wouldn't ask you, but if the others are gonna have their way with me then I need to have something of you with me when it happens." He nodded. "I need to be with you before any of the others. My innocence, my virginity, it belongs to you. Please?" I asked in a whisper. He tilted my head up as he softly kissed the tip of my nose then my mouth.

"I love you." Was all he answered with, but I saw the fire of want and love burn in his eyes. He wanted to claim me, mark me. It was his wolf that growled inside of his mind to take me as his. My own inner wolf was screaming at me to do the same to him. He gently nipped at my jaw. "Mine." He purred as I sighed and rested my forehead against his chin. His arms rubbed my back softly.

"All yours."


	7. Heat Trouble

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella. **_

_**Chapter Eight : Heat Trouble. **_

_**BPOV**_

"Bella! Do you want to come down for breakfast?" I groaned as I rolled over in my nice, comfy bed that had been so kindly donated by my lovely imprint. Apparently Jared's parents understood our imprint, but because it was so close to mating season, they allowed no 'funny business' which meant no sleeping in the same bed. Unfortunately. I missed cuddling up to my space heater and having his protective arms around me, securing me in his love. A sigh escaped me as I looked at the alarm clock next to me, seven am. No! What punishment is this, why did Jared have the she-devil for a mother!?

"Yes. I'm up!" I shouted back down to her. I heard laughing from downstairs, suggesting every other occupant was in fact awake and it was my lazy ass still in bed that they had been waiting for. Blindly searching through Jared's drawers I found a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt of his. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and rubbed my eyes to wake me up a little more. Sighing, again, I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the family had gathered.

"Morning baby." Jared pulled my hips to sit down on his lap, his nose nuzzled into my neck as he moaned and started biting my tender skin. This wasn't unusual, but the embarrassment never went away. This was my second night sleeping at the Shaw residence. Jose always came to visit, his horrid eyes would eat my body up as he licked his lips and smirk when he saw me watching him. Jared's tongue licked the column of my throat as he pulled my hips closer to his sex. God, I knew what was coming and I refused to let him do _that_ in front of his family at breakfast.

"I love you." I whispered as I moved his chin up so I could devour his lips, taking his mind off of his hardening cock in his pants.

"I love you too." He purred. "I love it when you wear my clothes, your so sexy." He growled as my blush filled my cheeks and went down my chest. Heat burned under my skin, his brothers were sniggering under their breaths, his parents were watching their food in front of them with great interest, but as soon as the door bell went, they both shot up and went to answer it.

"I think we're mentally disturbing your parents and brothers." I murmured against his lips. He chuckled as he lifted me up, making me squeal and giggle, he turned me so I was straddling him.

"If we're going to scar them, lets do it properly." I blushed and giggled against his lips as he pulled me impossibly tight against his sex, so we rubbed together. "Baby, I have a big problem." He nipped at my jaw, "One, only you can help me with." He chuckled when my breathing hitched and blush burned my skin. I bit my lower lip as I deliberately rotated and ground my hips into his. His responding growl was so worth it. I noticed that the twins had left, leaving us alone.

"Lets go upstairs baby." I cooed in his ear, before sucking his lobe into my mouth and nipping gently, his hips bucked into mine as he growled lustfully at me.

"Maybe not." I growled as Jared hissed at the intrusion. "Don't go wolf on me. I raised you better than that Jared Matthew Shaw and Bella I know Joshua would not be happy with you!" Gillie's voice echoed as he yelled at us. My lips trembled as I whimpered and slumped my body onto Jared's and my forehead rested against his shoulder. My arousal was thick and heavy in the air, saturating my breathing space with my want for my panty dropping, gorgeous imprint. "We have a guest, why don't you two separate yourselves and act more hospitable towards him!"

"Jared, no." I whispered low. "I need you, baby." My eyes bore into his as he growled low in his chest. "Make me yours. I can't wait any longer, Jared. I don't want anyone but you to have me. We can't keep putting this off baby, mating season is coming closer and closer. I don't want to be taken by another wolf." He growled at the thought of another taking me. He looked past me and growled more so when he saw who was here. I breathed in deeply and smelt Jose's scent. "Not him, Jared, I don't want anyone but you."

"Bella." He grunted, his mind fighting an internal battle. "I need your dad's blessing before I claim you." He strangled out.

"Then phone him!" I hissed in his face. His hands tightened their grip on my hips as he stared me down with his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that." He spoke in harsh whispers under his breath. "Your mine. You belong to me."

"I'm not a possession! I'm a human being, Jared! All I want to do is make love to my boyfriend before this fucked up wolf gene tries to take away my virginity through rape! Is that seriously too much to ask for?" I yelled at him. Jumping from his lap, easily breaking free from his hold. My skin trembled in anger.

"Bella, you don't understand. We have laws, I can't break them!" He stood up, wrapping his hands around my wrists and pulling me back into his hold. "I wont let anyone hurt you. Please believe me."

"Baby I don't want to have anyone else take my virginity but you, why can't you just give me that?"

"Because I need your fathers blessing. Because I want to make love to you without it being because of this pressure hanging over us. I will take your virginity, but it needs to be under our terms, not this stupid season!"

"But that's what I'm saying Jared, our choice's have been taken from us! Soon I wont have a decision to make, somebody's going to take it from me! I chose you." I shed my stupid tears as I cried into Jared's chest, his arms engulfed me as he sighed and kissed the top of my head. I was really emotional and I knew that meant one thing. "Fuck!" I shouted in a desperate cry as I ran from Jared's hold and into the bathroom.

Desperately yanking my joggers down, I damn near let out a wail of sadness as the blood trickled down my inner thigh. My fucking period had just began! I heard a knock on the door and a frantic voice calling for me. "Bella, Bella what's wrong baby?" I continued to cry as I found a sanitary towel of Steph's and used it, cleaning my legs of the blood that had spilled. Opening the door a crack, only wearing my panties and shirt, Jared immediately breathed a sigh of relief and took a deep inhale as he breathed in.

His eyes darkened considerably, his inner wolf surfaced and greedily drank my body in, his eyes lingering on my crotch. "She's in heat." Jose's voice purred from behind Jared. I looked up with a fearful expression to see even Gillie's eyes were lustful and animalistic. Jose was the worst, I was scared of him before this, now I was petrified. Grabbing Jared's hand I pulled him into the small bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Help me Jared." I begged. "Soon your brothers are going to be back and then I have five men who are going to want me, it's only going to get worse when Jose's pack smells my blood. I'm only one girl, I can't cope with all of that pressure." He nodded slowly, but his hands were roaming my body, caressing and squeezing my flesh in his hands. "Baby, take me." I whispered.

I heard a roar outside of the door from Jose, but my tears spilled on my face pleading my mate to claim me. His mouth latched onto my neck as he sucked and bit. "Bella." His voice was strained. "I can't have all of you, without your fathers blessing. But, I can mark you. My mark will put off the others until your dad gives me his consent, okay? But an Alpha can ignore the scent of another wolf on a woman, so Jose could still take you." I nodded as his lips lingered on the flesh between my shoulder and neck, his teeth sunk in, blood pooled into his mouth as his saliva pushed through his wound, his scent buried deep under my skin.

His fingers clung to my hips. He slowly lowered me to the floor and parted my legs, situating himself between them. "Jared, what are you doing?" I whispered. He smirked up at me, pulling my panties down and grunted loudly as he smelt the fresh blood trickling from me. His nose skimmed the flesh of my inner thighs and sighed as he kissed my legs up to my groin. "Jared, that's disgusting, what are you doing?" I tried to pull away from him, but he just laughed and pulled me back to him. His eyes remained on mine as his tongue flicked out and licked my folds, his fingers parting my flesh as his tongue stroked up to my clit and circled it slowly. "J…Jar…Jared, this is sick, my blood…" I trailed off.

"You have my scent in you, now I have yours in me. Let me make you feel good baby." He cooed as he continued to pleasure me with his tongue. A tightening started to cramp up in my stomach as Jared's tongue circled my entrance, his breath blew on my flesh in the most delicious of ways. All of a sudden I felt an intrusion enter my tight hole as Jared's tongue curled inside of me and licked the walls of my passage. "Jared!" My moan came from deep within my throat as my body trembled with my release.

"Did I make you feel good baby?" He asked as he kissed up my torso, pushing my shirt out of the way as his lips travelled up my bare stomach.

"Yes." I murmured. My fingers combing through his hair as he moved closer to my aroused breasts. "But that was disgusting, you licked my blood from my cunt!" He laughed as he sat up and pulled my panties back up too.

"Bella, I would have fucked you like the animal I am, whilst you are on your period, if it wasn't for the fact that I have the smallest amount of control - mainly because my wolf isn't in heat. For us to be blessed by the God's, I need your fathers permission to claim you."

"Why is it so important to you that we get my dad's permission to have sex?"

"It's just part of our tribal law, the God's would frown upon us if we do not. We could have problems conceiving or our children could have mental/physical disabilities once born. I can't risk that kind of heart ache for us if we were to get pregnant." I smiled sweetly at him as he washed his face in the basin, he helped me up off the floor and kissed me tenderly.

"I think it's time to go home." I whispered as he nodded seriously. "Can you ride me on your back, I don't think it would be wise to phase in this state." He nodded once again and held my hand.

"No one will hurt you baby, I promise." I already knew this, he would protect me to the end, just like I would him. "We'll have to talk to Sam and the pack too."

"I guess so. We still need to clear up the details of mating season for me to understand." He smiled sadly and nodded. "How do we get past the Makah pack? Jose wants me, I can see it in his eyes, Jared. He's fascinated with me being a female shifter."

"I was going to ring Sam and the pack to come up here. Leave Billy and Joshua to look after La Push, but ring us if they need us." He shrugged in thought. "Are you okay to leave the bathroom?" He asked sincerely. I laughed and nodded. "Actually, let me ring them from in here, I have my cell on me." He whipped out his cell from his cut off jean pocket, dialling an unknown number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Sam and Emily's house." He said simply. I nodded, I still didn't know everyone's numbers off by heart. The phone picked up as Jared took a deep breath. "Hey Sam, it's Jared. I have Bella with me at the Makah res with my parents."

"_Leah told us her plans. Have you two sorted your problems out?" _

"Yeah, we've kissed and made up." He winked at me, making me blush and Sam scoff. "Listen Sam, Jose's met Bells and is very interested in her." I heard my big brother growl on the other side as Jared smirked. "Exactly my feelings. But we have bigger problems than him and his horny ass pack."

"_What can be worse than them finding out about my sister and I assume they know of Leah too, and so close to mating season?!" _

"Bella is on heat, she started her period today. Jose was in the kitchen with us when she started."

"_Fuck!" Sam cursed as his chest growled low and constant. "We're coming up there. The elders can watch La Push, our man power is needed up there in case of a fight. Jose had always been one to take what he wanted without asking." Sam sighed then grunted in annoyance. "Does Bell know about mating season?"_

"Jose told her some of it, but not all of it. I think their a little different to us, Sam… I think he rapes his boys." Sam made a disgusted sound on the other side. "I haven't corrected her from his way of thinking. I wanted to wait for you to explain to her."

"_No Jared, your intentions are good, but she'll get stressed if she is expecting her pack brothers to rape her for the next three months." He sighed. "I'll make the command tonight, before we travel to you."_

"Thanks Sam."

"_How are you coping being so close to her whilst she's in heat?"_

"Sam, I wont lie. I am fucking struggling, but I know I need your dad's permission and that's working so far. I mean, I marked her and drank from her." He said shamefully as my brother held in his growl, but we still heard it. "Sam I'm sorry, can you… you know."

"_Yeah." He sighed. And as if a switch went on his Alpha tone passed through his voice, making Jared visibly tense at his words. "As your Alpha, I command you to not mate with Isabella Uley, until you have her father's consent to claim your mate."_

"Thanks Sam." He whispered.

"_We'll see you later Jared. Take care of my little sister."_

"Always will. Later Sam." He hung up and stared at me with such a sad expression.

"What's wrong baby?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

"Even with his command I still want to fuck you senseless. Maybe it was because it was over the phone, but I seriously don't know if I'll be able to help myself." I smiled and kissed his nose reassuringly. "So distract me. I'll explain mating season to you, fair?" I nodded and relaxed in his hold as he sat me down on his lap sideways and rested his back against the bath tub.

"I love you. I just wanted you to know." I whispered and kissed his defined jaw with all my love I could muster in the simple act.

"I love you too." He chuckled, "But this is not helping my case." He pulled my lips from his skin as I blushed and apologised. "Don't be sorry, I love that you can't keep your hands off of me and as much as it kills me to not respond, know that all I think of is taking you as my own and making love to you over and over again."

"Don't tempt us with such thoughts. Tell me about mating season, you said it was different for us than it is for Jose's pack."

"Indeed. Apparently Jose does not use his Alpha status to make sure that his pack do not get forced into something they do not wish to happen. By that I mean, rape, but understand, Sam does enforce his Alpha command so his brothers and Leah remain safe, and now you too. See, Sam couldn't control the pack the first month of Leah's first mating season, so mistakes were made and unfortunately a couple of the boys managed to get to Leah before Sam could really make a command."

"Was Leah raped or did her own heat make her just as willing to accept the boys?" I asked. Jared looked slightly guilty as he looked into my eyes.

"Tell me how do you feel…" He trailed off as his hand skimmed up my thigh, reaching the trim of my panties. "When I do this." His eyes bore into mine with lust clouding his vision. My heart accelerated as my breathing hitched. Lust burned in my blood, my arousal spiked and wet heat dripped down my inner thigh. "That's how she felt." He whispered. I nodded in understanding. "I don't mean to tease you, love. I don't want to create a rise and fail to finish your climax, but I can't promise you that I will behave." He chuckled as I smiled sweetly.

"I understand baby." I kissed his jaw and nipped it softly, just to hear him moan. "And I too apologise for not being able to help you to your climax." I said as my fingers trailed down his chest to the bulge I sat just under on his lap.

"Woman you drive me crazy with want."

"How do you think I am feeling? I'm on heat and my mate sits before me after using his very talented mouth to please me and mark me as his." His mouth turned into a smirk as he moved me on his lap so I straddled him. "You don't make this easy on me, do you?" I asked as my hips rotated over him and ground into his hard erection.

"Just as you refuse to ease up on my own need for you." He held my hips and pulled me even more fiercely on his throbbing cock. "Baby, your playing with fire and I desperately want to burn you." He purred as I constantly nipped and kissed along his jaw.

"I wouldn't want you to go against our Alpha's orders. My big brother would surely kill you this time." I teased as I pulled back and removed myself from his hold completely. "Now, are you quite willing for me to leave the bathroom?"

"No, I want you for myself! I'm selfish that way." He teased as he pulled me up once more. "Can we go to my bedroom?" He begged me with his eyes and I giggled as I nodded and allowed him to open the door and pull me towards the stairs, but not before another heated hand pulled on my free wrist.

"Where are you two going off in such a rush?" His voice slurred in my ears as his eyes devoured me whole, his black orbs lingered on my bare legs, my joggers remained on the bathroom floor. "Miss Bella, what naughty business have you been up to? You do look very desirable. You smell… amazing." He breathed in deeply and his eyes seemed to darken impossibly more so.

"Let go of my wrist."

"Leave us Jose, you know she is in heat, she is my imprint and not to be touched by another wolf." Jared and I spoke at the same time. Jose chuckled at us as we both glared at him. "Sam is coming, he's bringing he whole pack."

"Including the other female wolf? What a treat you ring me Jared."

"She has imprinted also, I suggest you don't go against her. She is more feisty than my Bella." Jared said with a laugh as I giggled and ripped my wrist from Jose and ran upstairs with Jared, giggling the whole way. I was pulled in front of my mate as he eagerly slapped my ass in front of Jose, earning a growl from him and a squeal of delight from me as Jared laughed after me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in Jared's room. We were left alone, no one bothered us as we kept our innocent flirting all day, until we heard a familiar wolf cry. "Sam." I squealed as I ran down the stairs and smiled blindingly at the pack of boys and Leah all walking towards me in an intimidating line. I felt Jared's presence behind me as I giggled and ran forward into my big brothers arms. He hugged me tightly and lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Bells. You have to be more careful." He whispered as he tapped my ass for me to go down. "As I am Alpha, I can't listen to my own command, your in heat and my wolf inside of me is begging to take you. Go back to Jared, because he will keep you safe. I trust my best friend, my brother, to keep you safe." I nodded.

"I'm sorry Sammy. It's been really hard few weeks. These past few days have been worse than ever. Jose keeps looking at me like I'm something to eat and I am really scared of him." Sam patted my back and squeezed me impossibly tight in his embrace.

"There is nothing to be scared of when you have your big brother to protect you, you know that right?" I nodded and held on to him tighter. "I will always protect you, my little sister." He kissed my forehead as I pulled away and grinned at him. I looked to see Leah smirking at me as she pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Damn girl, even I want a piece of this!" She laughed as she smacked my ass. I blushed hot pink when I noticed I was still just in my panties, not helping my cause. I giggled even harder when she lifted me up and let me wrap my legs around her waist as she held me up by my ass. "Sorry Jared, me and Bells are gonna be busy for the next few months, okay?"

"Only if I get to watch." He called back as I laughed and winked at Leah before leaning in a pressing my lips to her, which she eagerly accepted and brushed her tongue on my lower lip before thrusting her tongue into my mouth and thoroughly kissing me in front of a pack of horny boys.

"We really need some wolf girls in our pack!" Jose laughed as one of his pack members broke up our happy reunion.

"Aw, Leah babe, we have to finish that off in private." She bit her lower lip before snapping her teeth playfully and growling teasingly.

"Can't wait." She winked.

"Sorry to interrupt the girl on girl time, but I don't want to see my baby sister getting all hot and heavy in front of me whilst she's on heat. Which is why we are here in the first place. You girls can continue that back at home." Sam winked at us as we giggled. Okay, so it was creepy that Sam said that, but we played along, because we all knew he was doing it to piss off Jose and his pack.

I giggled as Leah set me down and I ran back to my Jared. He smiled beautifully at me as he pulled me into his hold and lifted me up. "You should have put some pants on, maybe shoes too." He kissed me as I sighed and rested against him.

"I thought you would have liked to see me half naked?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love it. But I'm trying my very hardest not to fuck you in front of everyone. And since you've been half dressed all day, I need some time to regain some composure." He plead with his eyes. I just laughed.


	8. Gentelmen, Get Your Purses Out!

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**_

_**Chapter Nine : Gentlemen, Get Your Purses Out!**_

_**JPOV**_

My woman was driving me to insanity, but I would never change it for anything. She still hadn't put any pants on, her beautiful creamy tan skin was on show for all to see as her legs continued for miles, only to curve into the most deliciously rounded hips and ass, to then nip in at her waist and round out again with her perfect double D breasts, up to her slender neck and strong, feminine shoulders, where her beautiful face lay with mischief written all over as she unashamedly devoured my own body in. This woman was truly my perfect match.

There was a constant growl in my chest as she bit her lower lip, keeping eye contact with me the whole time, as she rubbed her thighs together. I inhaled deeply and smelt that captivating scent of her arousal as her long, elegant fingers played with the hem of my shirt she wore. Her eyes were clouded with lust and images replayed in my mind of her writhing under me as my tongue brought her to climax. My own lip was bit down upon to stop the traitorous moan desperately needing an escape as her nipples hardened under the flimsy cloth she wore, no bra and I tried my hardest to think of my grandparents having sex to remove my ragging hard on, from everyone's view, but Bella trumped and I couldn't think of anything but her screaming my name as my hard cock was swallowed by her heated core.

"Ah, fuck." I hissed as my eyes slammed shut and I concentrated on breathing, in, out, in, out, before I exploded in my pants like an inexperienced teenager, all because my mate was eye fucking me and her flirtatious nature was getting the better of me. Breathe, God damn it! My eyes opened to notice all eyes were most definitely on us as she slowly crawled on her hands and knees, looking so feline, like a predator, as her hair hung either side of her delicate face. Her plump lips pouting deliciously as her hands gripped my thighs, pulling my legs closer to her, further under her, as I whimpered pathetically. I heard distant chuckling, but my mind was else where. Her eyes never strayed from mine and it only made me harder.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes only to snap back open as she smirked at me, smelling the pre-come leaking from my tip, she took another swipe of her lower lip and I groaned, bucking my hips into her stomach just so she could feel the evidence of my arousal. It hurt, it was throbbing, my balls were strung tightly and ready to just give out for her.

And what made this situation a whole lot fucking worse? We were in the family room of my parents house in the Makah res, where not only my pack, but the Makah pack and my parents and brothers were sat waiting for this meeting of sort to begin, but watching Bella's sexy display as if we were a free, live porno as they waited!

I gingerly opened my closed eyes to see Bella captivated by my continuingly growing cock - it felt like Pinocchio's fucking nose every time he lied, but it felt like every time I thought dirty about Bella, the fucker grew! - I caught her arm muscles ready to move and go in for the kill, to grab my dick and push me over the edge, but I growled loudly at her and she looked up, under her eyelashes, looking all innocent, with a badly hidden smirk on her lips.

"Touch my fucking cock and I will not be able to stop myself from giving everyone in this room a free porno." She looked up and noticed just how unaware she was of her surroundings and blushed deeply as she quickly jumped on top of me, pushing the air out of my lungs as she hid her pretty face in the crook of my neck to turn invisible from our audience as they laughed at us. I took several deep breaths to regain myself. But nothing put the fucker down, so it stuck into Bella's stomach as she laid on top of me.

"Mister and Mrs Shaw, if it is alright with you, would it be okay for Isabella to stay here another night? Her father is coming tomorrow to talk to you both about Bella and Jared's imprint and what will happen in the future with grandchildren and what not." Sam said as if he was describing the weather. Whilst my mouth opened in shock, my eyes bugged out and Bella's face heated up a notch into my skin. Where had the protective Sam gone? I think I like him better right now.

"My daddy's coming to get me?" Bella whispered, peeking out to see me.

"I think so baby." I murmured as she nodded and smiled hugely at me. And as if she had just been given a shot of sugar she jumped up, straddled my waist, leaving her barely covered crotch directly on top of my dick as she hugged me tightly to her, beaming a smile at me.

"You know what that means?" She asked excitedly, to be honest, just seeing her this happy made me forget about my aching cock for a moment and just smiled happily that she was now happy. I shook my head, no. "You can ask his permission and we can make love!" She whisper yelled into my ear as she kissed me sweetly on the lips. I was surprised at myself that I forgot that little detail.

"Of course baby. I'll do it when he's alone and not busy with my parents, okay?" She nodded excitedly and jumped off of me, as if nothing weird had happened, she was smiling as she danced over to Leah and sat between her legs. It looked a funny sight to see. Leah was up against the wall, a little Bella between her legs, with her back against Leah's chest, Leah combing through Bella's hair as my girl talked to her animatedly about having sex with me for the first time and generally having a private girl talk as if they weren't in a room of sensitive hearing men. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up to sit against the sofa, where Paul was sitting with Jake and Sam next to him. Paul smirked at me and gave me an approving nod as I rolled my eyes.

" As hot as Bella is, I'm glad you got her; cause she's a nutter!" Paul chuckled as I glared and growled at him.

"She's not a nutter you ass wipe! She's absolutely fucking perfect! If your looking at pointing fingers at nutter's your girl is the biggest looney going to put up with you!" I spat as Jake growled, since it was his sister I bitched.

"Leave Rachel out of your domestic!"

"Oh so Rachel can't be involved, but Bella can?" Sam quipped as he glared at Paul and Jake. I heard giggling form the corner and saw Bella and Leah watching us, hell everyone was.

"Your like pathetic school girls!" Leah laughed.

"Are you all PMSing?" Bella asked. "At least I'm not the only one." She smiled as Leah nuzzled her nose into her neck. "Seriously, get your handbags out and start slapping each other with them, show the Makah wolves how really civilised we are. Damn Leah, we need men, not old fucking pussies!" She glared at the four of us as we all looked down in shame. I heard the Makah pack all laughing at us getting told off by our girls.

"Sorry baby." I said quietly. "I'm so fucking tense! Having my fucking cock acting like a compass, with you acting like the North, I swear to God this thing is fucking pointing right at you baby!" She giggled as Leah gave an appreciative nod at my comparison.

"Yeah, well, not what he said, but I'm stressing out from being so far away from my girl." Paul said as if he was admitting to murder. "This imprint holds you by the balls you know?"

"I'm just fucking tired of putting up with their shit and involving other people into their stupid arguments." Jake said, sounding as exhausted as I felt.

"You try being Alpha to a pack and see what these constant little tiff's do to you! It's better to lose my cool with these stupid things than the bigger, more important, situations they get into." Sam said just as tiredly as Jake. "Let's get on track with why we are here." He said finally moving on from this embarrassing situation.

"Yes, we are curious as to why your whole pack showed up in our little village. Don't we feel popular." Jose remarked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and bit down on my lip as to not let any stray sound or word escape my lips. "First Jared, Brady and Collin. Then Jared's imprint; the beautiful Isabella. And now all of you. Why?" He went from uncaring, to lust, to accusing at the three stages we turned up in the Makah res. His eyes were guarded as he stared down Sam.

"I came to return my sister to my father, but now he has decided to pay a visit to the Shaw's. Future in-laws and all that marriage business." Sam said with a smile once he heard Jose's relying growl. "You sound awfully possessive of my sister, Jose. Do you forget she is imprinted upon and she on him?" Sam was enjoying this too much. It was winding Jose up, and he was unstable as a werewolf as it is.

"Don't talk to me that way, boy." Jose growled. "You are on my turf now, these are my rules, my game. What I say goes." He hissed as he looked around the room and settled on Leah and Bella who were glaring at him and his pack. "And it's pretty obvious what I want." His eyes flushed with lust as he stared at Bella like she was an art exhibit.

"Mine!" A feral growl escaped me, causing everyone in the room to jump at my suddenness. I was crouched and poised in front of my girl, my left hand pushing against her shoulder as my right hand was prepared to claw through anything to protect my mate.

"And as you can see, Jose, what you want just doesn't fly with us, even if we are on your turf." Sam sneered.

"I want those females in my pack Sam! We need strong wolves in our future, with the wolf genes in both female and male sides, the future pack would be a force reckoned with. No Vampire would survive. That is why we are what we are. Do you deny our life, Sam?" Sam simply snorted, making Jose look away from me and Bella, back to Sam.

"If our Gods thought you could handle female shifters, they would have produced them for you. As you have none, obviously you are not meant to have females in your pack." Sam stood up from his seat and towered Jose, his height and size was intimidating to us, but seeing him against another Alpha just increased my respect and loyalty for him. Jose stood defiantly, even though he wasn't the king of this pride, he stayed standing. "Maybe it is because our Gods know I do not allow my pack brothers and sisters to be raped, just because our inner wolfs crave them so badly. We are here to protect, but how can your protect anyone, when you can't even protect your own pack?"

"You don't know anything of our ways. It is not rape when it's consensual Sam." He laughed bitterly. I looked at his pack and noticed the fear in their eyes. They were scared to defy him. But why was he Alpha, surely his blood was not the strongest in line? "My pack state their needs, better on your own than unsuspecting townsfolk, hey?" He smirked.

"Look at them! They are scared of you, of your power. How do you know they are so willing, when you use your Alpha command as if it was an everyday occurrence! Jose, maybe it is time you stepped down? Let someone else be in control for a while. See where you are going wrong." Sam suggested, but Jose snarled at the idea, the man was power hungry.

"I warn you Sam Uley. You do not interfere with my business again. Keep your thoughts to yourself and keep an eye out for your girls, I get what I want. I want them, I want her!" He pointed directly at Bella as she wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head in my back to hide from him. "Imprint or not, she's mine and she will carry my pups!" With that stated he stormed out of my parents home and his pack followed swiftly.

"I want my dad." She whimpered from behind me. Instantly I twisted to pull her body into mine, my hands cupped her jaw and pulled her lips to mine as I savagely claimed them in front of all to see. She was mine. She belonged to me. She was my perfect match and she will be the mother of my children, not Jose or any other mans. She was all mine. And I would fight tooth and nail for her until the end.


	9. My Best Friend

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella. **_

_**Chapter Ten : My Best Friend.**_

_**BPOV**_

My heart was hammering in my chest as Jared held me tightly to his chest, he wasn't letting go any time soon and to be honest I wouldn't let him if he tried to let go. His lips were always on my skin. I knew it was his wolf being all possessive and that was fine by me. Right now I was safe and protected with him. He looked at me and with his eyes he tried to reassure me, he stood slowly and in an instant I was up with him and latching on to his waist like a needy child. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, allowing me to move with him as he led me to the bathroom.

I giggled when he locked the door, but kept his fingers laced with mine. He took a second to think of how to take a piss and keep a hold on me. So I sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched his pained expression on his face before he nodded and unzipped his jeans before taking a pee. I stood up and looked around, being nosey as I looked in their medical cabinet. I heard Jared wash his hands before his warm arms engulfed me. "I love you." I twirled slowly around in his arms as I came nose to nose with Jared, he cutely rubbed our noses in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered. He breathed heavily against my lips as our foreheads touched.

"I can't loose you baby."

"Your not going to-"

"- He rapes his pack! What else is he capable of? I don't know what lengths he will go to, to get you. I'm scared Bella. I'm terrified of him, because he can take you away from me. I don't have fears, but right now he's my phobia." I bit my lower lip and swallowed hard.

"It wont get to that, he wont even get close to me, with the pack and dad, I'm safe." He nodded, kissing me softly. "But." I said against his lips. "I'm calling dad and your going to ask permission on the phone, because I'm not waiting any longer." He groaned against my lips. "Good to know you feel so enthusiastic about screwing me." I teased as he slapped my ass, hard.

"Shut up. This doesn't appear for no reason." He pulled my hips flushed with his where his hard member dug into my skin. "I want you so badly. I don't want to hurt you, but I know it comes with the territory. I don't want your dad to yell at me and say no. I really have given up caring because I just want to make love to you now. So, phone ahead." He pulled back, twirled me under his arm so my back was against his chest and we walked out pf the toilet with his arms wrapped around my chest, sneaking a quick grope of my breast.

"Cheeky!" I grinned. His low growl in my ear made me giggle.

"Your so soft, I can't wait to see if your soft everywhere." He whispered huskily as I scoffed. He chuckled against the skin of my neck and bit softly, earning a moan from me. My eyes closed and I leaned back into his embrace even more so as he pulled me closer - always closer.

"Can you be soft down there?" I asked teasingly, but wondering if my pussy could actually be 'soft'. He had the audacity to actually roll his eyes and ignore me as he directed us back into the lounge where the pack were playing sing star or something on the Wii. Leah was covering her ears as the boys messed around and sung badly, even though we all knew they could all sing good. It had to be the werewolf enhancements, because the whole group could actually sing well. "Will you sing for me?" I asked, jutting my lower lip out in a pout as he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"*cough Whipped *cough" Quil choked out as everyone laughed, including me, which Jared growled playfully at. He never let me go as he covered my eyes with one hand and chose a song with the remote and then tilted my chin up to look at him. I smiled patiently.

"I hate this song." He announced.

"Why did you choose it then, idiot!" I laughed at his idiocy.

"Just because I hate it, doesn't mean the lyrics ain't good." Sam and the pack were laughing when he revealed the song choice on the television screen, but I still couldn't see, what with my head being buried nose deep in Jared's soft skin.

"I actually love this song Bella. Jared only hates it because I used to play it on repeat when he was little and made him dance with me whilst the twins danced together when Gill was out working." Jared's mom giggled as my man cringed and nodded. But then took the microphone and looked dead in my eyes as he pulled me back a little bit from his enticing scent and silky skin.

The music started and I frowned. I wasn't a county girl, so had no clue who this was. But when Jared started to sing; it sounded like he had been singing this song for years, which he probably had, thanks to his mom. It was like this song was specifically made for him and his voice. Tears welled up and spilled over my cheeks as his hypnotic voice soothed me. It was like he had created our own personal bubble and let go of everything he was feeling; all his happiness, fears, love and worries. It was beautiful to see him so exposed to me like this.

"I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

(Tim McGraw My Best Friend.)

I love you baby, I mean every word." He said so sincerely, it wasn't helping the tears that were now falling rapidly down my cheeks. I had a lump of emotion in my throat as I looked around the room and saw Leah crying too as well as Steph. I jumped him, catching him off guard as I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged his neck so tightly I was sure I was chocking him, but he didn't complain, he just held me closer.

"We're singing Tim McGraw? Oh well, stick on 'My Little Girl' and I'll sing for you baby girl." My dad's rough voice spoke unusually soft as my eyes bugged out and Jared put me down so I could attack him in a hug too. "Hey baby." He kissed my hair as he hugged me tight.

"I thought you'd be here tomorrow?" He scoffed.

"Damn well phased again didn't I? No fucker is going to try and rape my little girl." He held me extra tight as he said that. "And Sam also mentioned you needed permission?" He said trying to keep a straight face as I blushed and hid my face in his chest. "Well come on Jared, ask me if you can deflower my baby." I cringed as everyone in the room laughed at our expense, even Jared's parents!

"Really dad? Deflower? That's a little outdated. Can't we say 'take her virtue' or 'pop her cherry' or maybe none of those, just let him ask if he can have my virginity. Actually how ever you say it, it's embarrassing enough." I walked to Jared.

"Um, in front of everyone?" Jared asked mortified. You could see my dad laughing his ass off internally as he nodded and clapped his hands.

"This is going to be good." He waited all too eagerly. I wrapped myself around my man. He looked down at me with fear tainted love shining in his eyes. I smiled and bit my lower lip. He growled softly, almost a purr as he held his head high and held a straight face whilst looking directly at my father.

"Fine. I have no qualms with everyone knowing just how much I love your daughter, sir. I love her so much that I am here asking you for your permission to make love to her so that if we do get pregnant our children will be strong and healthy and not frowned upon by our Gods. That your daughter will have no guilt on her shoulders by thinking she is betraying your trust by making love to me. But if you refuse us, than I will wait, because your daughter means the world to me." I think everyone expected him to blush and stammer, but he was so confident and strong. I knew my dad admired that, he watched me as I looked up at Jared, with all the love and pride I could muster - considering he just asked my dad if could have sex with me, in front of his pack and family.

"I really am tempted to say no, but I know your love is one that will last a lifetime. I know how I felt when Renee's dad laughed in my face, but he didn't understand our ways of life, he said no quite adamantly and only once we were married did he finally say yes, but I always look back and wish I had just that extra bit more time to show her how much I loved her physically as well as emotionally. I wont refuse my daughter her happiness and the possible time you could miss if anything were to happen to shorten one of your lives. Jared, you have my blessing to bed my daughter." Jared exhaled a large breath and shook my dads hand firmly.

"Well, we'll be in my room if any of you needs us - but only if it's a life and death emergency please. We're gonna be busy." He winked at me as he started to make his way to the stairs. I was giggling and tried to pull back. I wasn't going to have sex, knowing all the people downstairs, including our parents, knew what we were about to do. Everyone was laughing as Jared threw me over his shoulder and flaunted back into the room with a cheeky smile on his face. "Fine, but tonight your mine." I pulled my body up, so he was simply holding me up my locking his arms around my ass. My hands on his shoulders and I was a good foot taller than him this way. I bent down to kiss his lips.

"I'm always yours, every day and every night." God, that was cheesy.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." He loosened his grip around my ass and let my body slid down his. Revealing my panties as the shirt rode up and I went down. I heard moans as Jared quickly pulled my shirt down as I blushed. "See, everyone wants what's mine." He said as everyone seemed to shift uncomfortably around us. I knew it was because what he was saying was sort of true. They all wanted my body because of being on my period, I attracted their wolves sexually.

"Shut up loser." I teased as he growled and bared his teeth to me.

"You're a dork, but you're my dork, so it's all good." He came back as I laughed and shoved him playfully off of me as I poked my tongue out at him did a run and jump onto Sam's lap. He chuckled as he hugged me tightly to him. I looked up under my lashes at Jared who had an adorable pout on his lips and his eyes were wide and watery - damn the puppy dog look!

"That puppy look is my damn kryptonite!" I grumbled as I stood up and was instantly snatched up into Jared's arms, his mouth kissing every surface of my face as if I had been gone for years, not seconds. I was giggling and squealing like a little girl when he started to tickle me. "Stop… Jared I'm…. I'm… going to pee… myself!" I said as he chuckled and pulled me impossibly tight to his chest.

"Do you want a repeat of earlier in the bathroom?" His eyes burned deeply into my own as I blushed crimson, I actually felt my face burning I was blushing so hard. He chuckled, but the heavy lust in his eyes told me he wasn't joking and he really wanted to. I gulped thickly and nodded slowly. I didn't have a minute to gather myself together, before Jared had practically picked me up and ran us into the bathroom. His lips instantly on mine as my back hit the door, my head fell back as his mouth descended down to my cloth covered chest.

His growl was loud and frustrated as he ripped the top from me, exposing my bare chest to him, once again with no warning his mouth was on my breast, sucking, nipping, licking, kissing and massaging me with his tongue as his hands moved in a flurry of movement, as if we were running out of time and he wanted to touch everywhere and everything on my body. His fingers were dug in deeply into my skin, almost hurting as he clawed at me to bring me closer in his sudden rush to devour me.

He grunted as he started biting hard at my skin, not even using his tongue to soothe it afterwards like he had done before. "Jared, stop." I whispered. His replying growl was painful as lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he rammed his crotch into my panty clad pussy. Getting a little scared, my fingers grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled his head back as he growled angrily at me, no playfulness. "Stop." I warned. His eyes were staring into mine, I showed him the fear, the love and uncertainty that was consuming my body from his actions, his sudden aggressive behaviour towards me.

We may be wolves and I may be on my period, but he had to calm his wolf down if he wanted to go any further. I wasn't going to endanger my life because he was horny. His eyes softened as he quickly unwrapped my legs and took a step back from me, his eyes trained on the floor as he breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. Not really liking the distance or his sudden submissive stance, I stood next to him and pried his head up.

"Don't say sorry." I whispered. He was about to protest, but my hand clamped over his mouth to shut him up. "Just listen." He nodded defeated. "This is going to be my first time - in a bathroom, in your parents house - I need you to go slow, it's going to hurt as it is, but if your not in control it's going to hurt more. I really want to make love to you, but I know it wont really be like that for us on our first time, because I'm attracting your wolf too much because of my period." He sighed and looked so ashamed, his head bowed again and I pulled it up again forcefully. "I love you so God damn much." I placed his hand over my heart and sighed. "I only want you. Just try to clam him down." He nodded and kissed me sweetly.

"Your first time is not going to be in my parents bathroom." We both looked into each others eyes and laughed at the same time. "Your body." He bit his lower lip to prevent his moan. "Fuck, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me. Your body is like a siren to my wolf, your scent, Christ, your scent was made just for me and I want to drown in it every second of every day. But the man in me, he just wants you, not just sex, you - every day." I nodded as he kissed me again. "Did you need to pee or should we go for a walk to calm down?" He picked up a jumper that smelt of him that was hanging on a peg on the back of the bathroom door and covered my exposed chest. His fingers gently brushing over my nipples as he pulled the top down. I moaned and he laughed as I blushed.

"Let's go walk." We told everyone we were going out, they all had knowing looks which was simply embarrassing and made me bolt out the door quicker. Jared laughed at me as he happily followed. His warm arm fell over my left shoulder. He grabbed my left hand with his left hand and laced our fingers together, whilst my right arm was gently wrapped around his waist and rested on his right hip. He kissed my hair as we walked down the beach.

"So Tim McGraw?" I asked playfully as he groaned and pulled me tighter to him.

"It was terrible Bella. My mother hated me as a child. She punished me with teaching us how to dance to country! You'd expect line dancing or shit, but she would slow dance and as soon as dad would come in she would quickly turn off the radio and drag him upstairs. Now I know why." He shuddered as I giggled, but he gave me a scowl and I put on a sympathetic face.

"My poor baby, what torture you went through. Do you want me to make you forget?" I cooed sarcastically as I left his embrace and strutted in front of him, deliberately swaying my hips more in a seductive manner. Not looking back I felt his warm breath on the nape of my neck as heated hands engulfed my hips and pulled my ass back into his very hard erection, making himself hiss.

"How do you plan on making me feel better?" He growled wantonly as he thrust his hips at the end of his sentence. I smirked as fire lit up in my eyes as I twirled around in his arms and purred deep in my throat as his eyes went wide. My lady wolf was making an appearance, I guess she was a little wanton too. Smirk firmly in place I stalked forward as he walked back a tinge of fear mixed in with the buckets full of lust in his eyes.

My hands rested on his firm pecks, my nails dug into his skin and scratched down to the button of his jeans. He grunted and pushed his hips up towards my hand, searching for the friction he so badly wanted. "Be a good boy." I growled as he whimpered and thrust his hips once more before locking eyes with me as my hand popped his button open and pulled his zip down, my fingers pushing the offending material down to the sandy beach beneath our feet. He didn't take his eyes off of mine as I dropped to my knees and wrapped my lips around his thick cock.

He bit down on his lip and moaned. Twilight was setting in and the beach was empty, luckily, as I exposed my man and liked around his head. My tongue dipping into his slit and moaned at the salty liquid that dribbled from his manhood. His fingers fisted in my hair as he moved my head how he wanted. His head thrown back and his knees shook slightly as my hand cupped his balls and rubbed circles into the skin of his testicles. His hips moved slowly as he tried to probe deeper into my warm, wet, cavern.

"Fuck baby!" He growled as I swallowed around his cock and pushed him deeper down my throat so my nose was nearly pressed into his pubic hair. He tightened his grip on my hair and forcefully thrust himself somehow managing to go that little bit deeper so my nose was pressed tightly to his flesh, I swallowed to stop gagging on his sheer size. My hands rolled his balls between my fingers and felt them tighten under my touch. Jared was fucking my mouth with vigour as he thrust his hips into me and forcefully moved my head to work with his thrusts. Soon he let go of my hair and his thrusts stilled as he tried to get out of my mouth, but my hands moved to his hips and shoved him down my throat once more, where he hit the back of my mouth and came instantly as I swallowed all he gave to me.

"Fuck." He panted as his knees gave out and he knelt before me like I was him. Our foreheads resting against one another as he caught his breath back, his breath washing my face as his scent hypnotized me under his spell. I wanted, no needed more of him. He was still weak from his intense orgasm, that I admit I was very smug about, so when I moved pushed him back he fell over like a domino. Exhaling a huff of air as landed on the sand. My body crawled over his as he groaned at the sight. "So sexy baby."

I sat on his lower belly, straddling his hips as I ground my needy pussy onto his soft dick, wanting him to harden to have my way with him again. He hissed with sensitivity as he held my hips still and growled. Looking up at me he raised his eyebrow at me in question. But saying nothing. I pulled the jumper off slowly, watching him watch my skin slowly become more exposed for his viewing pleasure. I felt him stirring under me as my boobs popped out and the jumper was thrown to the floor in abandonment. Standing up, he followed my movement, with a failed attempt to keep my straddling him.

I hooked my fingers under my panties and teased him as I painfully slowly brought them lower down, exposing my bare flesh for him. He grunted when the offending material were kicked from my feet over towards his jumper. My beautiful imprint sat up and nuzzled his nose into my tummy as my fingers combed through his hair. His large hands carefully pulled me back to straddle him, but this time he turned us over so I was below him.

"Are you sure this is what you want Baby?" He asked me softly. I nodded. The need seemed to disperse as my love for Jared won over my heart. It seemed even his wolf had been tamed by our love for one another.

"Your what I want Jared. I love you." He settled between my legs and kissed my softly, rubbing his nose against mine sweetly as he breathed in deeply and smelt just how aroused I was for him. Liquid dripped from my aching core as he sighed and open mouth kissed me with no tongues as his head lined up with my lady hood. My breath caught as a slight fear gripped me. But he pulled back and looked into my eyes. I nodded, but my body trembled with anxiety as his bulbous head rubbed up and down my slit making me squirm with need.

He bit down on his lower lip as he pushed through my opening. My eyes slammed shut, it didn't hurt, but I could feel myself stretch to accommodate him. He was breathing heavily above me as he strained himself not to go too fast or hard. I breathlessly moaned Jared bowed his head, his lips on my nipple as he kept slowly pushing forward. I didn't feel anything break inside of me when Jared was fully seated, it just hurt, like a dull ache as he grunted and fought off his wolf to keep control. My eyes opened and looked down between us, Jared sat his upper body up slightly to see me looking at us connected. I was intrigued and I could tell Jared liked my curiosity as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in quicker than when he entered me the first time. It was strange, I still ached, but I felt full, complete.

I was ashamed to say I couldn't find pleasure. I knew this was normal for virgins not to come on their first time, but I didn't want Jared to think he was doing a bad job either. I looked away from him entering me and stared into his face as his eyes closed pleasurably, his head was thrown back slightly as his speed increased, his panting grew louder and I could see the wolf in his facial expression demanding out. His hair was stuck to his forehead with the perspiration that lightly covered his skin from the physical workout. I noticed my own skin was covered with our combined sweat as our skin stuck together with our movements.

My hips moved up as Jared slammed down and he growled. His wolf winning as I continued to lift my hips up to meet his thrusts he was shaking and growling as he pounded into me with such need it was quite complimentary that he wanted me so much, that I brought him this much pleasure. His eyes snapped open to find me watching him. He didn't smile or frown or anything, his face was neutral but his eyes were hard, filled with primal lust and want, the slightest edge of love in his expression as he ploughed into me even harder, it started to hurt a little more than an ache at his new speed, but I remained silent, just letting him find his release.

With a really hard thrust he snarled at the wind as he shook whilst emptying his seed inside of me. My heart rate picked up when he started to phase whilst he was still inside of my when releasing his load inside of me. I could see his wolf try to explode out of Jared's skin as he came. He shook to a standstill and collapsed on top of me in a heavy, panting mess, his wolf not escaping as Jared kept control, which I was more than grateful for, since he was still seated inside of me.

I felt his warm lips kiss my shoulder and collar bone as he gently massaged my lower belly as if he knew it was aching. I cringed when he slowly removed himself from me. I watched him with love filled eyes as he grabbed my panties and wiped the mess from my cunt as he looked me in the eyes and kissed down my belly button to my clit, I whimpered as he carefully stuck two fingers inside of me, so much more easier than his manhood. My breathing picked up as the knot in my stomach tightened, his tongue working my clit furiously as he rubbed my ass cheek with his other hand. My chest was rising and falling heavily as pleasure shot from my very core onto Jared fingers.

Licking me clean he smiled softly and pulled me into his arms as we both said an exhausted 'I love you' to one another. After a little rest I pulled on his jumper and he pulled on his cut offs. My panties in his pocket as I rolled my eyes. I was swaying on my feet in exhaustion as Jared picked me up and held me like a child, with my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck, my head resting on his strong shoulder, his arms under my bum holding me up as he kissed my head and walked us to his house.

I was too tired to even acknowledge any one in the house as Jared climbed the stairs and helped me in the shower. We washed together as he gently cleaned my aching pussy as I bit my lip to stop the whimper from escaping me as he winced in apology, kissing my lips sweetly and drying me off, changing me into his clothes and tucked me into bed. I looked up to see him leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled and walked back to me.

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to stay with you tonight?" He looked sheepishly as I pulled him towards me so he got into bed with me and pulled me tight against him as I snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you Jared. Thank you for being the one to take my virginity." I whispered as he chuckled softly and held me tighter.

"I love you too, thank you for giving me the greatest gift you could possibly give me." I snorted as we laughed.

"Mine." I gently bit his shoulder as he shivered and nipped at my mark he gave me.

"All yours. Just like your all mine."

"All yours."


	10. And Then There Was One

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**_

_**Chapter Eleven : And Then There Was One.**_

_**BPOV**_

Warmth. That's all I felt when morning woke me up, my eyes still closed as warm arms pulled me closer to their heat. A soft groan was washed through my hair in a hot breath. Burning kisses trailed down my exposed neck as wandering fingers pulled me even closer to the. A soft sigh escaped my parted lips as the man behind me rocked his hips over and over into my ass as he groaned and panted softly behind me. My smile pulled at my cheeks as said warm man turned me around the same time my eyes opened to see just how beautiful my Jared was. I bit my lip as he smiled a heart stopping smile that was meant all for me. His head bowed as he slowly lent in to place our lips together. This was my idea of heaven.

"How are you feeling today? I wasn't too rough last night, was I?" He breathed against our touching lips as I shook my head ever so slightly, not willing to lose contact between us.

"It ache's slightly, but it's okay. I don't know if it's my period cramps or because of last night. But it was perfect, thank you." I kissed him soundly again as he pulled me tighter.

"I think I should be the one thanking you. I love you." I blushed as he chuckled, not a loud obnoxious laugh, but one that was as peaceful as our warm setting. "Lets go down stairs and I'll make you something for breakfast." I nodded my head as he helped me out of his bed and into his embrace. I looked down and blushed when I saw the mess I had made of his bed. Burning cheeks scolded my skin as he looked at me with confusion.

"Um, I'll wash them. I'm sorry." I said so quiet, I barely heard me, let alone Jared. But he noticed the red stained bed sheet and knew what I was talking about and tilted my chin to look up at him.

"Not your fault, okay? I dressed you last night and I forgot, sorry. When everyone goes out for the day I'll put a load on." I bit my lip as he kissed the tip of my nose. I nodded as he led me to the bathroom to clean up and add the soiled trousers to the bed sheet and gave me some new clothes to wear of his moms as well as some sanitary towels that he had asked his mom for. I nearly died of embarrassment thinking Steph probably guessed I had made a mess.

If I thought I would die of embarrassment from my accident upstairs, it was nothing compared to all the knowing looks from the boys and our family as we walked downstairs. They were all in the kitchen, the tiny space cramped with huge bodies as we entered. I was half expecting them to have a 'congratulations' banner and party poppers, of course there weren't, thank God. Jared held me extra close to him, sensing my distress as the boys sniggered and whispered. I was panicking. Not even my dad was there.

It was irrational and stupid, but I couldn't deal with it. I ripped myself from Jared as I hurriedly ran upstairs once again and locked myself in his bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. Turning the shower on I stripped and crawled into the shower as I broke down. It was unreasonable, why did I need to cry over this? It wasn't as if they were calling me names for loosing my virginity to my soul mate, but everything was building up and the only person I wanted was my mom.

My knees gave out as I sat on the base of the shower and curled up so my knees were drawn to my chest and my head was on my knees with my arms wrapped around me securely. My mom would know what to say. Help me through this passage way of womanhood. I doubt it was just loosing my virginity that had pushed me into this tearful outlet, but everything had been building up, stacking everything up until I couldn't hold it all in anymore and let everything out.

There was knocking, but I ignored it. There were shouts, but I ignored it. There were more people at the door, worried about me, but I ignored it, I ignored it all. Eventually the water ran cold, but my body found refuge in actually feeling something other than the emotions behind the tears. There was a sharp voice that shouted, but I couldn't hear what they said. A loud snapping and clinking of metal falling to the floor sounded next as footsteps ran towards the bathroom. It could have been anyone, but I sat naked, scared and crying as they broke down the bathroom door too. My body didn't respond. I sat and tried to work it all out in my head, tried to think of what my mother would tell me about this mile stone in my life. Not seeing her down stairs with the crowd of my family just hurt, she was the only one I was looking for and, of course, she wasn't there.

She'd never be there. Not when me and Jared started making a family, or when we get married or my birthdays and Christmas. My mom was gone and she simply wouldn't be here any more.

Warmth. It's all I felt as the person sat behind me, turned the water off and wrapped me up with his heat as he pulled me into him and let me cry on him as he sat confused and scared of my tears, but staying strong enough to hold me and comfort me, blind to reason, but he stayed. When the realisation of just how gone my mother was, I found refuge in Jared's hold. Clinging to him as I sobbed. His scent helped, but it wasn't his I needed, but I'd never get that scent now, it was gone, forever. Gone.

"Baby, you have to tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone say something to upset you?" He was shaking slightly as I shook my head. "Let's get you warm, okay?" I nodded, even though I was fine, my body wouldn't get sick from sitting under cold water. The only thing that warmed me was Jared and he was already there. But even if he was there, right now he wasn't my mom and to me that was simply unfair. I was hurting Jared by my stupid break down and all I could think of was wanting someone else and not him to hold me.

"I…I'mmm…s….sss…sssorrrryyyy." I stuttered as he rubbed my body to get warmth back into me.

"What for?" He murmured as he picked me up and cradled me to his chest as he found a towel and wrapped it around me before walking me into his room, with my clothes from the bathroom floor clenched in his hand.

"Because I can't get over her." I whimpered as he tenderly re dressed me and towel dried my hair.

"Who, baby?" Although his voice had a knowing tint to it.

"My mom." I cried. "She should be here to tell me what to do, how to feel. She should be here to ease my worries after I tell her my fears. I want her advice on last night, if I felt everything I was meant to, if I pleased you well enough, to tell me what to expect next. But she's not here and I'm so lost. When I went downstairs and saw the crowd of people, she was the only face I wanted and she just wasn't there!" I wailed as he let me cry on him as he hushed me and murmured sweet, reassuring words in my hair as I clutched on to him for dear life.

"No one can bring your mom back, Bella. But you have others who are willing to help you, to listen to you. I know it wont be the same as your mom, but you have other women and men who love you and want to see you happy. If your worried about last night, talk to me. I'm not a girl and I don't know how you feel, but I know what Kim went through and maybe that advice could help. If not me, what about your dad, or Leah and Sue? Even my mom would love to help you. Don't think your alone, because your not."

As much sense as it made to seek out others to help sort me out mentally, I only trusted Jared with our intimacy. I didn't want to sound stupid asking others for help with my sex life and how I should feel. I knew in a hidden place inside of me, that it was normal to feel all of this about my mom. Because this was the first 'big' thing to happen in my female life that she had missed.

"You wont lie to me, will you?" I whimpered as his hold loosened and he stepped back to look into my eyes.

"I will never lie to you, ever. If this helps you, then I'll answer anything you need." I nodded as I sighed.

"I didn't… last night I never came, that's normal right?" I hesitated as he smiled softly and nodded. "I was so scared I hurt your feelings by not having an orgasm, I thought I let you down." I admitted as he smiled softly and shook his head.

"You could never let me down. Usually females don't orgasm on the first few times they have sex, because they still adjust to the pain to turn into pleasure, so don't worry if you don't come. I'll always make sure to finish you off, like last night." I nodded.

"Is that why you went down on me? I though it was you proving to yourself you could still make me come, even if it wasn't by your cock." I blushed heavy as he chuckled.

"No. I knew it would hurt you and I didn't expect you to come, but I didn't want to take your virginity and give nothing back. Of course we gained something, but I just didn't want to pleasure myself from your first time and not let you orgasm too." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. He was so wonderful. How many boyfriends or sexual partners would think like that? I was so lucky.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I said, looking straight into his eyes as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one." His face turned a little more serious as he pulled out of our embrace a little. "Is there anything else you need to ask?" I bit my lip and nodded as he urged me to continue and ask him.

"Last night…" I blushed ten fold as he pried my chin up to stop me from looking at the ground. "Did you.. I mean, did we use a condom?" I asked. I hadn't felt him leave my embrace last night to place a condom on his solid member and my mother always told me to have protected sex.

"Urm, no." He blushed guiltily as he hung his head slightly. "I knew you were on the pill, so I didn't think of it. I was too lost in the moment, but if you want me to start using them, I will." I bit my lower lip and thought of it, but why should we spend wasteful money on condoms when I'm already on the pill? I shook my head and his eyes lit up with fire as I smiled. "Thank you, I love the idea of my come in your body." He purred as I giggled and slapped his touchy feely hands away.

"When can we try again?" I asked as he laughed a belly hurting laugh as he pulled me tight to him and kissed me all over my face.

"Is that something you would ask your mother?" He teased as my eyes widened and I stammered, "I'm teasing baby. We can try when you want to, but not for a while, you need to heal from last night." I nodded.

"When does it stop hurting?" I asked as he combed through my hair with his fingers and rubbed light circles into my hip.

"My only experience is Kim, she didn't stop hurting completely until after our fourth go, but I know from the packs minds that some of the girls were less and some longer to adjust to the intrusion." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Kim was your first?" He nodded with a blank facial expression. "If I ask you something, would you be really honest with me?" He nodded, but his face remained unreadable. "If werewolves didn't exist, but everything still went the same way, like me coming back. Would you still be with me or would you have stayed with Kim?" His face turned into a tortured expression, of course I knew his answer, but I was a glutton for punishment.

"Honestly?" He asked slowly whilst thinking about his answer, I nodded. "I think I would have been with Kim. But even without the imprint ability, I still think I would have found myself being with you. You really do complete me in ways Kim never did, even when we were human. So, I think I may have had a longer relationship with Kim, but I would have ended up falling, just as hard as I have now, in love with you." I was shocked, I really didn't expect that answer. I expected him to say Kim, because nothing would have pulled me to him. "You are my soul mate and I would have to be blind, even as a human, to ignore the pull you have over my heart." I cried, because that was the most sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I loved him and I knew he was really in this with me.

"I love you." I cried softly as he chuckled.

"I love you more." He teased as I snorted a laugh, very lady like, but Jared just laughed harder and it was worth my blush.

It took a few hours alone with Jared for me to build up the strength to face everyone again and walk downstairs, but instead of leading me to them straight away he froze. He growled. He protected me. As he crouched a little lower and pulled me behind him, I breathed in deeply to smell what he had smelt, Jose. I wanted to run back upstairs, I wanted to flaunt my now claimed body in front of his face, but most of all I wanted to bitch slap him so hard for intruding on my time when I was still grieving.

"Bella and Jared are currently preoccupied, is there something we can help you with Jose?" I was angry that he was back in this house after yesterday. What was he playing at? Gillie didn't sound too happy either as he spoke roughly to him in his kitchen.

"I just have a small gift for them." His voice was full of humour and it made me sick. "I have no qualms with sharing it with you also, would you like to see it?" He taunted them in his alluring voice.

"No. If you leave it here, we can pass it along." Gillie was still pissed as me and Jared remained hiding and listening in.

"If you watch it, I'll leave. I spent a lot of effort on this. Please." He purred at the end of his sentence as Gillie gave in and grunted. "I'm sure Jared and Isabella with be appreciative of it." He snickered, he was up to something and it was fucking wrong. Warning bells were practically deafening me as the door opened. Me and Jared straightened up as Jared pulled me tight to his body. Jose was there and smirking once he saw us. "Just in time for the show. I made you something."

"Keep it." I snarled as he ran his index finger down my cheek which I flinched away from and Jared to snap at him.

"I'll leave once you watch my tape." He growled and I smiled.

"Your tape?" I asked as he nodded. My brain was in over load, a tape, what the hell could be on his tape? We all sat in the lounge with the TV on and the tape slotted inside the machine as a grey fuzzy screen appeared. "Well as interesting as this is, please leave." I persisted as he shook his head in amusement. Jared pulled me to sit on his lap and help me there securely.

"It takes a minute, but it will be worth it."

"No take it out." I growled. "Something is going to be on this tape and it's going to upset us. You're an evil cunt Jose. Just take your fucking tape and get out. We're leaving tonight as it is." He growled at me before Jared growled at him. Then as everyone growled at everyone else, one voice stood out.

"Oh God." Steph. Jared's mom had been interested in the tape, hell we all were, but I knew it was bad news, Jose was an evil ass hat who only wanted others misfortune. Steph stared wide eyed at the television and then over at me and Jared.

I looked over to the screen and nearly vomited on Jared's lap. Instead I pulled myself from his grip and stared like I couldn't look away. I had to see this, because to be honest this was going to be my death. I looked at Jared with wide eyes as he pulled me to him and held me there whilst I cried. Sam was right next to me and pulling me from Jared as we both cried. On the screen showed my dad. My loving, soft hearted father in bloody pieces. Literally. Jose's pack were attacking him, whilst videoing my fathers slow, torturous death as wolves slowly tore at him in his wolf form, but when he knew the end was near he phased back.

"I love my sweet Isabella and Samuel. Please fulfil your lives and be happy. I love you both. Your mom is calling me baby girl. Always remember I love you."

And just like that, he was gone too.

My only thought was; _How did a warm morning end in a bitter, cold night? _

"You've started a war." Sam whispered. "YOU'VE STARTED A FUCKIGN WAR! YOU FUCKING EVIL DEVILSPAWN. I WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL AVENGE MY FATEHR'S DEATH. YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" Sam screamed at him as Jared quickly pulled me off of him, just in time for Sam to throw his body at Jose and phase right on top of his struggling human body. Everyone had cowered away from them as I watched fearfully of Sam's life. I couldn't left alone, Sam was all I had now.

And with that I pushed Jared off of me and phased to help Sam kill the monster who killed my father.


	11. Let Me Feel You

_**A/N:**__ Whilst writing this I was listening to 'Paramore - The Only Exception' so that's kind of the backing track for this chapter. _

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**_

_**Chapter Twelve : Let Me Feel You. **_

_**BPOV**_

"…_. so she will be mine however you look at it Samuel!" Jose hissed in his mind as my brothers teeth sunk deeper into his thick flesh. Through the mind link I could taste Jose's blood pool in Sam's mouth. My brothers mind was a haze of anger and determination. Jose spun under Sam's belly and bit into the scruff of his lower neck as I thoughtlessly lunged at Jose and clamped my jagged teeth into his main artery of his neck, feeling the blood bleed from my mouth, looking like a savage as he let Sam go with a whine._

"_You killed him! He was all I had left!" My mind chanted, directed at him as his sorrowful thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks with images of his on top of me as I writhed under him. He then thought of me rounded with his pups as he protected me and took care of his family, one he'd never had. "I could never have a family with you. You just killed mine."_

"_You still have Sam, Bella. It's not too late. I can have you and Jared wont be an issue any more." He pleaded as I cackled un amusedly towards him, applying more pressure on his gushing wound. _

"_I've already mated with Jared. I always have and always will chose him! He's my soul mate." Jose's thoughts turned murderous, he wanted to leave me with no one, kill my pack - even Leah if necessary - just to have me as his. "What if you imprint? You'd leave me, I wouldn't have a pack to go home to and I wouldn't be welcomed by yours. You wanting me isn't right. The Gods paired me with my Jared, I love him. I could never love you. You killed my dad." _

"_I killed him so he couldn't give his permission to Jared to bed you. I want you, I always get what I want." His words slurred as his blood pooled on my paws, dripping from my muzzle and mouth as the copper liquid burned my throat. "It's too late. He's had you." His body weight got heavier, his knees weakening to the lack of blood in his body. "But when he's dead, your free again." _

"_No I wouldn't be." I showed him my parents love, my father couldn't love another after loosing my mother, it was physically and mentally impossible. He whined, realising just how unrealistic his plan was. "You killed my father in vain. All I have left now is my blood brother, our pack and Jared. You can't hurt us, I wont allow it."_

"_You aren't a murderer Isabella." He tried pathetically to let him loose from my savage, lethal bite. _

"_The death of a loved one can change you. You killed yourself Jose." And with that my jaw clamped shut on his neck, practically slicing through his throat like a hot knife through butter as his head hung limply from my teeth. His heart stopped and all his thoughts left my mind. But I couldn't let go, he had to be dead, really dead before I let him loose to harm another one of my family. Dead, no chance in hell of coming back - dead!_

"_He's gone Bella." Sam said softly as his snout budged my cheek as I whimpered and instantly dropped the corpse from my clutch. Jose's body phased back into his nude human form, the only thing keeping his head on was his spinal cord, I had thoroughly killed him and he wasn't coming back. _

Did this make me as bad as him? He killed my dad and now I killed him. My body shook back into my human body as my foe's blood dried on my chin and lips, my hands shook in fear, hate, grief and shock as I wiped furiously, but clumsily, at my chest, breasts and torso. "Bella, calm down!" Someone demanded sternly as my frantic movements became edgy and almost manic as I tried to get him off of me, but I couldn't, he was everywhere. He was seeping into my pores and soaking into my body as his blood seemed to stain my paling complexion.

"Get him off of me!" A wailed cry punctured the frigid atmosphere. My mouth dropped open wordlessly and poured liquid screams of anguish past my lips. My body trembled, but not with the need to phase. Heat engulfed me, I recognised it, but couldn't seek comfort in it. I remained knelt on the floor, staring at my bloody hands as they stared back at me with a smug look of Jose within the red paint.

He was right; I wasn't a murderer. But so was I; my dad's death changed me into one.

I couldn't see the crowd of people surrounding me. I couldn't hear them. I couldn't feel. My mom was gone. My dad was gone. All I had left was Sam, Jared and the pack. But it wasn't enough. It burned me inside to know my parents weren't going to be around for anything anymore. Not my wedding, my dad couldn't walk me down the aisle and mom couldn't cry at how grown up and pretty I was in my white gown. I wouldn't have my dad or mom become grandparents and help me through my pregnancy with tips and help. Or to baby sit when me and Jared want some time alone. They wouldn't be there to hold my hand when my children grow up and leave the nest and find their own families.

What made this slightly easier was that Jared would be there. He held me together through my mom's death and as his arms squeezed me to him with his heat burning me and his scent calming me, I knew he'd be here to get me through my dad's. My eyes opened as my horse throat closed and swallowed thickly, which hurt from the over usage of screaming, my eyes swelled and red from the flowing tears. My body turned slightly to find squatting in front of me as I bit my lip to refrain from whimpering some more.

Like a needy child my arms lifted up, asking him to pick me up and hold me as he stood straight and eagerly complied with my wishes. My legs wrapped around his waist as my nose buried into the crook of his shoulder and neck, my arms tightly securing him around the neck. Demanding he didn't leave me as I cried, whilst he shushed me and cooed softly, speaking in his native language as he rubbed his hands up my bare back and stroked my long hair.

I felt someone drape a blanket over me to hide my nudity from everyone, but I could care less about my body being on show. "Take her to your room Jared. Shower her and just hold her." Sam said with his own rough voice. I whined as Sam tried to make me leave him. "I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my bloodied cheek as I clutched to his skin tightly with my fingers, probably hurting him with the grip I had. "Go wash and then I'll come up and lay with you." He whispered as I slowly loosened my grip on him and tucked my head back into Jared's skin.

The shower rid my body of the foreign blood that clung to my skin. Jared was so tender as he gently scrubbed the dried in blood off of me. I watched him as he worked on me. His hands never lingering on me inappropriately as he took care of me. I realised just how lucky I was to have him in my life. His eyes caught mine, as he delicately laid a kiss on my closed lips as I kissed back a little more wantonly. "Bella, this isn't the right time baby." He pulled away gasping from our intense kiss.

"Let me feel you. I need to feel you." I whimpered as I pulled him closer than my skin protested. "Please, don't let me go."

"I wont ever let you go, baby. I'm here for you always. To love and cherish you, to hold you through these times of mourning, to just be in your company. I love you Bella, don't think you need to have sex so you can feel me."

"I really need you to make love to me." I said shyly with tears dripping down my heated cheeks. His eyes softened as he nodded.

"You know it might still hurt?" He asked gently as I nodded, peppering his face with little kisses as my body grinded onto his, seeking him out to complete me. His hands cupped my bum as my legs wrapped around his waist, his hardening member straightening out between us as his fingers skimmed my sensitive flesh. "I love you." He whispered before taking my lips in a passionate dance, filled with love and yearning. His hips bucked into mine as I moaned, threading my fingers into his hair, he smiled as one of my hands left his raven locks to his hardness pressed against my inner thigh. Tacking a firm grip I placed him at my entrance. "You're my one and only baby. I'll help you get through this, however you need me." Then thrust into me in one swift movement to fulfil me.

It still throbbed as he entered me, but as he pressed into me I felt him move softly inside of me as I winced, but something else was stirring lower in my belly. Almost like he was brushing against these nerves inside of me sending electric shocks of intense pleasure through my body, making every cell in my body come alive with this burning want. Jared's eyes snapped open and stared intently at me as a guttural moan escaped my parted lips, breathlessly. My body moved with Jared's as we both aimed to please the other.

He refused to stop kissing me as we made love with one another. It was perfect. His body moving slowly in and out of mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled us closer together. His fingers digging in gently as he panted and grunted against my lips. His thrusts getting faster, going deeper as he brought his hands into mine. He raised my arms over my head as he pinned them to the shower wall. Holding me in place as his lips ravaged my mouth in the most desirable of ways, slowly leaving a trail to my breasts as his warm tongue circled my nipples, causing them to harden more so under his pleasurable touch. He breathed along the trail of his saliva, making me shiver and moan under him.

His manhood forcefully pumped into me as I begged for more. "I'm not going to last much longer baby." He breathed out against my neck. I don't know how long we'd been joined to one another, but I knew I was going to be coming any time now. My stomach tightened with need of a release. Jared moaned as his body tensed, still pushing himself harder, deeper, into me.

"Jared... Please, more." I gasped out as sweat covered my naked form. My hips not stopping there thrusting movement on him. Needing him just as badly as he seemed to be needing me.

"Bella!" He growled out as he growled and snarled. As he refused to give up on this moment of absolution. I felt my tender core already start to build itself up for my orgasm as Jared went faster, too fast for me to move with him. His speed reaching places in me I didn't know existed as he hit them with his probing cock. I watched with love filled eyes as he battled his inner wolf, trying to calm himself down. But in truth I had never been so turned on by him. He truly wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Keep going baby." I egged on as he growled in response, not wanting to hear that as he tried and failed to reign in the wolf desires. "Show me how much you love me." I whispered huskily in his ear as he hissed when I sucked on the strained flesh on his neck, my heated tongue leaving a burning trail in his skin as he went faster and faster. "Mmm, right there." I panted as he tensed again.

"Need you so much." He murmured as he claimed my lips with his. Sucking on my lower lip as he growled when my fingers scratched his back, leaving red scratches from my nails. My body trembled as I came down hard on his throbbing member. My walls clenching so tightly. His teeth scratched the surface of my neck as he drew a little blood. But I didn't care as long as he didn't stop. His tongue darted out to lick up my falling blood as he growled, the vibration prolonging my orgasm as his own warm seed flooded into me in long ribbons of come.

"Oh God." I gasped for breath as hips slowed, but not stopping their gentle thrusts as his head rested in the crook of my neck. My arms secured him to me as his own arms wrapped around my waist as we simply held each other under the cooling spray of the shower. Tears mixed with the water as I sobbed on Jared's shoulder at my actions. I just has sex with Jared after watching my dad being killed and then killing Jose. What kind of person does that? Why was I so fucked up?

"Hey, hey." Jared gently pulled me from him to see me as he tilted my chin up to look into my eyes. "Your not a bad person." He said reverently as I flinched away from how he seemed to know what I was thinking. "You've just lost your dad, you needed to know I was here. And I am. No one would look down at you for needing to feel what you have left in your life." I nodded slowly as he kissed my forehead and carefully placed me on my feet as he slipped out from within me as I bit my lip to refrain from the moan, but Jared smiled at the pain in my face. "Your so beautiful when you come with me inside you." I blushed tenfold. "I really wasn't thinking you would adapt to sex so quickly."

"It's hard not to when it's you making love to me." I whispered as he smiled at my truthful words as he picked me up and stepped out of the shower and dried me, then put me in one of his shirts and boxers as we snuggled under the covers of his bed. "He wont be there to walk me down the aisle on our wedding." He squeezed me even tighter as my tears stayed at bay.

"He'll still watch you from heaven. He's with your mom now, their happier together, like our love their better together than apart. Now your mom isn't alone in the afterlife. Your dad would have been so sad and alone without her if he survived. At least he's happy now." I nodded thoughtfully as Jared's words sunk in. Of course my dad would have had happiness in his life if he had survived, but nothing compared to what my mother could make him feel. Like he said, my parents relationship was like ours, we were better together.

"Sam will have to give me away." I said thoughtfully as he chuckled and kissed the side of my head and squeezed me into his embrace.

"Will you allow me to propose to you before you start planning our wedding?" He teased as I giggled and climbed on top of him so I used his body as a mattress and lay my chin on my clasped hands on his broad chest.

"I just want my forever with you. I don't want to wait for anything. I want a house and a big garden, babies and a pet dog. I want a good job and come home to cook for you and my family. I just want my happy ever after and not look back at the bad times. You're my future and it can't come soon enough."

"I know baby. It will happen soon." He comforted.

"Is that you telling me your going to buy my ring?" I teased as he laughed and never let his grip loosen on me. "I may just end up proposing to you!" I admitted as he growled and Eskimo kissed me as he kissed my lips.

"You will do no such thing. I'm the man, I get down on one knee." I rolled my eyes.

"Times have moved on a bit you know. Women propose to men all the time these days. Why can't I display my absolute love for you, in the way you want to me - by asking you to be my husband?" I asked as he shook his head defiantly.

"Nope. I'm proposing. Get over it. Don't you want a big rock on your left hand?" I shook my head, no.

"I just want you."

"Good, cause that I can guarantee." He kissed me. "Plus, I wont have to spend thousands of pounds on me, I come free. Which helps my bank account." I jibbed his ribs as he laughed, my own giggle escaping my lips. "When we go home, we'll go ring shopping. How about that?" He asked softly as I shook my head, no. His eyes widened in shock and a little bit of confusion.

"I want you to pick out my ring and I don't want it to be too expensive, but not from Wall Mart either." I smiled as he rolled his eyes at me. "I want to see what you think resembles our love, or at least your love towards me. A ring says a lot about a man." I said mockingly serious.

"It will be impossible to find a ring that shows the love I have for you. I can't even express my love in words let alone in jewellery."

"Well thank God I'm the girl then, because it does seem like an impossible task." I teased as he growled and twisted us so he was now lying on my body like I had been on him just moments ago. "I love you. No matter what ring you buy or how your propose, just remember it's you I love."

"I love you more." He placed his lips over mine to stop my protest as I sighed and rolled my eyes and let him kiss me, because I just needed to feel him.

Sam stormed into the room and stared at us with a unidentifiable expression on his features. "Jose's pack is here. They want to call a truce on our war."


	12. To Fight A Foe Or Love A Friend?

_**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**_

_**Chapter Thirteen : To Fight a Foe or Love a Friend?**_

_**BPOV**_

"Can I have a moment to think?" I asked carefully. Controlled. Too controlled to be considered causal, but still emotionless. "Alone." I clarified as Jared hesitated to get out of bed. He nodded and quickly got changed into his cut-offs. The hollow sound of the door shutting behind him sparked some light in me. A failed jump start push that my body reacted to. Ready to get up and go, but not quite. Thoughts spun in tight circled inside my head, throbbing and pulsing, urging me to go. To jump start and go.

Flashes. Blood coated in the fur of my foe's pack. My fathers life taken by them. Jose's orders, their actions.

"_Your mom is calling me baby girl. Always remember I love you"_

But I'd never hear him tell me those words. Could I forgive this pack for their rogue leader? For not being strong enough to overpower their leader. A pack could outcast an Alpha if the Alpha was straying from his duties. Clearly Jose was, even the rape during the heat season would be reason enough, but yet they let him continue his reign.

"Bella?" Sam called from downstairs. My mind found that jump start. A soundless snarl vibrated it's way through my chest and throat. I opened the bedroom window silently as possible. Crawling out to the ledge and pulling my body weight up to run over the roof as quietly as I could in my angered state. My body dropped to lie on the hard roof, rough against my bare flesh as I crawled on my belly to the edge to see the wolf pack I was preparing to attack.

A breeze came from behind me, blowing my scent towards the pack, firmly pressing myself against the roof as to not be seen if my scent was caught. Once the breeze had left, my body rolled to the left to the next ledge which was rather horizontal. Below it I could see a sturdy wood shed. Jumping fast and precise I landed effortlessly on the gritted roof, like sandpaper against my exposed breasts and torso.

There was two younger looking boys. I caught their sneering looks to Brady and Collin. "Do you think Turq will let us have them if they agree to this thing?" Startled by the deepness of their voices, considered they looked so young, I listened intently for any information I could use.

"They seem to buy the story. Turq will keep his word, their ours." The boys didn't take their eyes off of the twins. "I can't wait to fuck them into submission!" He practically drooled.

"Are they that stupid to think we don't know we could have over-ruled Jose if we wanted to. That guy was too good a fuck to get rid of. That bitch will have what's coming to her." After hearing enough, knowing no truce would be made I carefully lowered my body to the cold floor behind the two boys. The one on the right didn't have time to sniff me out as my hands wrapped around his neck and swiftly twisted to the left to snap his neck in half. He fell to a limp mess on the floor as his friend looked down questionably.

"This bitch is going to give you what's coming to you." I growled dangerously low as he faced his death, unlike his friend, but fell just the same way. Scouting the surrounding area, seven more boys and their new Alpha left. With speed my human body was not used to, I darted behind the shrubbery, rolled on the floor and blended with my surroundings to creep up on the pack. One by one they fell. All in the same way, a swift snap of the neck. Until there was only three, including their Alpha, Turq.

They were close to the front of the house. A commotion was occurring within between their new Alpha and my pack which held their attention. Deliberately making a scuff with my foot against the dirt ground, in order for the closest male to notice a lock of my hair hiding behind the hot metal shed I 'hid' behind. It wasn't long until I heard one approach. Looking back, making sure only one was following me. I looked startled and ran away from him or led him to his death, either way.

The predatory grin he held, staring at my bare figure made the anger swell within me. My scared pretence only further enhanced his lust.

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you, doing in the big bad wolves den?" He chuckled deeply as I bit my lower lip and whimpered. A sign of submission as I bared my neck. "Good girl, such a pretty little bitch." He groaned as he came closer, licking his lips. Darting his tongue out as soon as he was in font of me, his hands holding my hips firmly, almost bruising. His head tucked into the curve of my neck, sniffing, licking and then… nothing. He didn't sense my hands moving to his back, if he did, he thought it was in reciprocation, but pulling the knife lodged in his belt it sliced through his skin and bone into his heart.

His blood on my hands meant nothing to me. The slow trickle of warm liquid running down my wrists to elbows. I lured the other male easily, flaunting my body with a come hither look and finger curl. He was just as easy to seduce and kill, his throat slit and blood spurted and flowed down both me and his dead body. Turning to face the front of my lover's family home. I knew I couldn't arrive like this. With a quick detour to the sea to wash and wear the shirt of one of the boys who were now deceased.

I stood in front of the home I was accustomed to and waited. He turned unsurely and smirked once he saw me.

"Are you the one they call Turq?" His grin faltered. His eyes searched, but did not find.

"Where are my men?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Answer my question first."

"Yes."

"Dead."

"You filthy little bitch. You kill your own brothers-" I growled and stepped forward. As did he.

"No. They are not my brothers. My brothers are in that house, grieving over the death of my father, a tribal elder whom your pack killed. You are not my brothers. You are the dirt on my feet that I will remove with haste." We were nose to nose, both glaring at one another. "You wanted a truce, but I do not truce with scum."

"That is not your call though. Is it?"

"No, but I'm sure my brother will not want you with him when you are a traitorous bastard. Two of your boys told me before they so unfortunately left this world." His growl was loud and spittle landed on my face. Leaning in close I continued. "That Turq would give them two of my brothers and that you knew and agreed with killing my father."

"Why you-" He grunted. His eyes bulged and his words slurred. Warm heat dripped onto my enclosed fist, withdrawing the knife from his chest slowly, whilst rotating the knife to inflict more pain in this man's death.

"Your pack. Your brothers. They killed my father. He was my last parent and you stole him from me… without a goodbye." Tears welled up in my eyes. Lump of emotion bubbled in my throat. "You want a truce? Make it with the Devil in hell, only he can save you now." I spat on his face as he collapsed to his knees. "Say 'hi' to Jose for me." Withdrawing the knife and throwing it to the ground as I looked up at the shocked looks on my pack brothers and sisters' face.

"Bella, what..?"

"They lied!" I growled, pointing with disgust at Turqs' dead body. "He promised two of his pack that they could have Brady and Collin to fuck and use - they can't have them! I wouldn't let them do that to them!" They all looked shocked. Steph cried out and held onto the twins hands with a strength they probably didn't know she had. "They knew what they were doing when Jose ordered them to kill my father! They wanted me dead… They liked it when Jose made them all fuck one another during heat… They wanted a truce… I had to…" I finally found Jared's eyes looking at me.

"Come here baby!" I walked swiftly to his open arms and relaxed once I was in them. "I am so proud of you." His whispered words startled me as I looked up. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "This pack is our family and you just protected it. You just protected my baby brothers. Thank you." Squeezing myself to shape myself into his figure he growled low. "You stink of another wolf!"

"Ur yeah, well, it was either this or my naked."

"What!" He demanded. "You were naked with another male, dominant, wolf? Talk quickly Bella or I'll bend you over my knee and smack your ass so red you wont be able to sit for a week." Surprisingly finding the others amused at Jared's domineering behaviour I gulped, fully aware of how serious he is.

"I had a jump start!" I exclaimed loudly as he went wide eyed and confused as everyone went silent amused as well as confused.

"Bella-?"

"I asked you to leave, upstairs, after Sam came in." He nodded slowly. "My brain needed a jump start as to what action to take… I had a jump start and without redressing from our previous activities I went through the window, up on the roof and down the other side on top of the little shed. Whilst on top of there I heard the two fuckers talking about Turqs' plans to get rid of me and hand over the twins to them to have a good fuck toy to submit to them. Well, after that and then hearing about how they knew what they were doing to my dad I couldn't stop myself. I killed the two of them and then the others, but before I killed Turq I went to clean up in the sea and used one of their tops to hide my nudity." I took a deep breath and stared helplessly up at him.

Surprisingly he laughed. As did everyone else. "You are something else, love." Steph smiled fondly as I bit my lip.

"So we're all cool that Bella went and killed our 'allies'?" Paul asked as everyone looked at one another, before landing on him.

"Yeah." They chorused. I laughed as he nodded in approval.

"Well, next time, tell me, so I can join in on the fun. We don't have much hunting going on anymore. I'm ready for a good fight."

"Sure, sure."

_**A/N - I know I haven't updated in ages. I know this is really short. But it's then best I can do with writers block. Sorry. F.A.L xx**_


	13. Just Peachy

**Joshua's Sweet Isabella.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Just Peachy**

**BPOV**

The silk chair covers that were lined neatly, leading towards the small alter at the end of the white carpet that sat perfectly between the two seperate sides of the aisle. Peach bows tied around every chair in a snug embrace as elegant banners of satin linked the chairs on the edge of the aisle together. Small bouquets of white lillies and peach roses were sitting every other row of chairs at the end of each row.

The beautiful alter, hand carved by the local carpenter, had been painted white then sanded to give it a timeless ancient look. The base of the alter was hexagonal, the points of the hexagon had columns winding up to the roof, delicate little roses and buds twisted up the beam to the pointed roof. The same banners that linked the chairs also hung delicately from each opening between columns with small bouquets inbetween each banner.

In the centre of the alter was a small table in the same white wash wood, a plump peach pillow sat in the centre with two rings of white gold seated atop weightlessly. The priest dressed in his usual black robes with white collar waited with God's book open in his aged hands, a charming smile creating dimples in his weathered cheeks.

The groom wearing a sharp black suit, hugging his figure flawlessly. The white waistcoat and peach tie sitting perfectly around his muscular frame. A single lily and rose pinned to his jackets collar to complete his outfit with black dress shoes. The smile almost breaking his face as his white pearly teeth sparkled almost as much as his eyes.

Leah walked ahead. one step, stop. the other foot, stop. The lyrics of Bon Jovi, Thank you for loving me, playing softly in the background. A deep breath and I hold it, almost forgetting how to breathe as my nerves kick in.

"Ready, Bella?" I look up, my brother and Alpha looking down at me with a kind smile. My eyes water, grateful for Sam being here with me, but missing the man he's replaced as I set my hand on top of his. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. For everything, Sam. You've been my rock this past year." He wipes the tear that managed to escape down my cheek.

"We've helped each other. That's what siblings do." He grins crookedly as Emily walked after Leah. I take another deep breath and release. "Lets go." He tugs me gently and then we were moving. My hands shook in Sams and around my bouquet, but then as I looked up and met Jared's eyes, the tension melts away and I smile at the look of pure love he gives me, one I hope he could see returned.

His eyes flicker to my rounded belly and somehow the look intensifies. This was my perfect, happily ever after. My son growing healthily and safely inside of me. The man of my dreams waiting to become my husband. Our own little cottage on the cliff top near the tree line with no neighbours for miles and our energetic husky pup called Koko currently sitting proud at Jareds feet.

And as I close my eyes I can almost see my parents smiling down at us, their love surrounding our family and friends.

"Who gives this woman away?" I look up at Sam as he kisses my forehead.

"I do." Placing my hand in Jareds, he squeezes both our hands and kisses my temple once more he nods and sits. A tear or two trailing down his cheeks as he walks to his seat.

"We are gathered here today to bind these two people..." I tune out as I stare into Jareds eyes. 'I love you' he mouths. I repeat those three perfect words and feel his free hand rubbing the side of my engorged belly, yes, everything was just peachy. ' All of you' he says again as I bit my lip to stop my giggles and nod discreetly as the minister turns to me and asks me to repeat after him.

The End


End file.
